A Better Future
by zati shal
Summary: What if Albus had used his power as Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to push through changes after the war? What if Petunia Had seen the error of her ways in treating her only Nephew as a house elf? Smart!Harry Good!Dumbledore introducing 'Wendy Tebbit and Timothy Cohen from Were the World Mine' LGBTQ friendly, may be Slash later on
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I have taken two characters from one of my favorite b list movies and inserted them into the Harry Potter world because I think it would be interesting to see what might happen were they in it. Miss Tebbit and Timothy From 'Were the World Mine'. Johnathan will probably make cameo appearances throughout as Timothy's husband. as we never get their first in Miss Tebbit and Last in Timothy's case I have named them after their actor counter parts, Wendy and Cohen.

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor Were the world mine. they belong to their respective owners.

 **Disclaimer two:** I am a member of the LGBTQ community and this story will be LGBTQ friendly. Don't like it, don't read it. I have yet to decide if Harry will be straight, bi or gay or anything in between but it isn't off the table. any dating that will happen will be around year three/ four when most teenagers start doing so. any physical romance likely will not develop until much later in the series so don't expect it till year six seven if at all.

 **Chapter one: a slight change to the program**

Dumbledore stood in front of the board of governors smiling that enigmatic smile he was so well known for, projecting his most grandfatherly image. "my Gentle Lords and Ladies of the board." he began speaking, "We have just come from a time of war and torment on our nation that I will not see come through again. To that end" Here he flicked his wand and files flew to the table the board sat at, "I am proposing a fundamental change to the courses offered at Hogwarts School. We shall introduce a new course, Wizarding Culture and History, Mandatory through OWL year for all Muggleborn Students. I have Hired Miss Wendy Tebbit to head this class."

The board murmured its assent as it read through the course aims and goals. showing new blood the old ways and what wizarding society was all about seemed like a good idea to all of them. The Tebbit Family was an old one and politically Neutral.

"In the same vein," knowing this would be the hard sell, but with the darker faction still caught up in legal battles over the fall of their master now was the time to strike. "we will be updating the Muggle studies course to include 20th century achievements and it will be updated every summer now and the class will be required for all students through OWL year. I have hired recent muggleborn graduate Timothy Cohen to head this class."

Here there where murmurs of dissent, Tiberius Ogden voiced them, "Albus why should our children be forced to learn about muggles? we barely interact with them."

Albus smiled and nodded, "Exactly right Tiberius. And so we don't know nearly what they are capable of, what they have achieved, and worse still, how to blend in when out in their part of the world. the stark and very troubling truth my friends is that the Muggles out number us nearly a thousand to one. They are developing faster and more progressively than any of us realized and this war came very close to exposing our whole world. If Voldemort had gone on for even a week longer the ICW was prepared to step in and do what they did to China during he Reign of Mao and exterminate our little pocket of the world." Albus said gravely. "We need to change for the better. The best place to start is the next generation."

July 28th Surrey England

In a small little town just outside of London were all the houses looked the same a young boy worked tirelessly on the back garden in the sweltering heat. It wasn't his fault the stupid glass had disappeared. He thought lowly to himself. He looked over the garden, the supple fragrant roses hedged by two rosemary bushes with clover covering the ground. He was smugly proud of the fact that Petunia, despite taking credit for the work, always bragged about how beautiful it was. This and cooking where some of the few things Harry took pride in as part of his list of chores.

He wasn't physically abused, the Picture Perfect Dursley Family wouldn't want to leave traceable marks. One question too many from a teacher at the school when Harry had brought home better scores than Dudley an early end to that before it had gotten into full swing, as well as seeing Harry out of the cupboard under the stairs. But they definitely made it well known that he was not wanted there. He got the last and smallest portion of any meals he was told to make, only ever got second hand clothes for Christmas and was constantly told his parents where lay about nothings and they simply didn't want him falling into their bad habits.

Bunch of hogwash. Harry Thought as he put away the garden tools and started raking up the trimmings to put in the compost. He could see the intent but with limited options what else was he to do. He knew his parents had to have been good people. The Dursley's always lied. Why would they tell him the truth of his heritage.

He was about to go around to the front of the house and see what needed to be done on the front garden when his Aunts long horselike face poked out of the back door. "Get in here boy," she said in short clipped tones, a clear sign she wasn't happy about what was going to happen. "There is someone here to see you."

Well that was new. No one ever came to see him. He stood and dusted off his shaggy jeans and hands in an attempt to compose himself. Petunia reached out and roughly scrubbed his face mumbling about young boys and dirt, completely ignoring the fact that he hadn't been playing but out here working on her garden.

They walked in to the sitting room where two people had made themselves comfortable on the couch. One, an older woman with beautiful red hair that fell to mid back. She wore a multi colored silk shawl over a green dress that made her look like a business woman, who still liked to have fun. The other was a much younger man, a few years younger than Aunt Petunia at least. he had a strong jaw, covered in a light stubble and kind round eyes that struck Harry when they looked at him. Bright green similar to his own.

They both smiled at him and it was a real warm smile, he had seen enough fake ones from the townsfolk to know the difference. "Hello Harry," the younger man began, "My name is Professor Timothy Cohen, and this is Professor Wendy Tebbit," He held out his hand still with that same warm smile, his voice just as warm and soft.

Harry smiled nervously, "Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you both. What can I do for you?" Harry asked hoping beyond hope that it was passible one of the scholarships he had applied to had been accepted and he wouldn't have to go to that horrid Stonewall public school his relatives where trying to send him to for secondary.

Professor Tebbit smiled and said, "Such Politeness." her voice was a rich and woody thing, "you taught him his manners well Mrs. Dursley"

Petunia smiled tightly, "well it's the least I could do."

the collective thought of "literally" went through the three other occupants mind.

"Harry we represent a school that your parents went to, I was actually in their year" Professor Cohen said with a smile as he pulled out a parchment envelope sealed in wax. He handed a stunned Harry Potter the note.

Harry's mind was going a million miles an hour. A school, prestigious if they used parchment and old wax seals, Hogwarts, never heard of it, Witchcraft and Wizardry. What. How. The Glass. Third grade sub with the suddenly blue hair. Appearing on the roof. Petunia is tense she knew. "You KNEW" Harry said whipping around to his Aunt.

She sniffed a look of derision on her face, "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that … that school – and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning tea-cups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was … a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed like she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as … as … abnormal … and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you! We tried. We tried to make you as normal as could be but….things always happened, you floated away one of Dudley's toys when he wouldn't share, your hair grew back wild and angry after i tried to cut it, so we hid it as best we could."

Harry stood in open mouth shock, both Professor Cohen and Tebbit looked Thunderous in rage. "Well, Mrs. Dursley" She said the name with such force and venom it could have been a curse word, "I can assure you, while I was not yet a teacher at Hogwarts school while James and Lily where in school, both your sister and her husband where among the best Wizarding Society had to offer. I served on the Wizengamot with James' Father and he would wax eloquent about the achievements of his son and the young witch he had become infatuated with."

"Your sister stood for what was right and defended fiercely those who couldn't defend themselves against a madman." Professor Cohen admonished.

Petunia began to inflate indignantly but sighed seeming to deflate all at once, "I, I don't doubt that, but what where we supposed to do? we had no connection to your world, we didn't know how to raise a wizard. and before Vernon's promotion a few years ago we weren't making that much a year and we just find him on the doorstep one morning like a bottle of milk. Like i said we tried to raise him as normally as possible but Vernon always resented it. I tried to mitigate everything where I could but, i've done wrong by you as well Harry." Petunia said a sad look on her face. Now, faced with people who knew her sister, who had lived through the same war, and faced with what she had done to her only nephew, she couldn't deny what they had done was wrong.

Harry nodded, unready as yet to forgive, but still acknowledging the apology for what it was. "Well, its a start." Harry said before looking down again at his letter, now open. "It says if I'm Mundane born to buy one set of books and, Magic born to grab another what is that about?" Harry asked turning to the Teachers, eager to leave the emotional baggage behind.

Tebbit smiled genially, "Timothy and I are what in the Mundane world would be heads of the Humanities department, I teach Mundane Born students from First till Fifth year about the Magical world, and Timothy teaches the Wizard Born about the Mundane world. from Fifth till Seventh year we both teach History of both worlds and how they have interacted. You will be in my class, as although you are Wizard born, you were Mundane raised"

Petunia raised an eyebrow, "that was never the case when Lily went to school." she said curiously.

"The last war, was because a madman was able to rally a faction of Pure-bloods who thought magic should be kept only among the old families, and that people like your sister and I should be treated as second class citizens or worse, exterminated along with what they called 'Muggles". A racist term for Mundanes." Timothy said calmly, but you could see the haunted look in his eyes.

Petunia seeing the parallels between the way she had treated her nephew and this war went pale as a sheet.

Professor Tebbit nodded, as if she could read her mind, "See to it that there are no more, misunderstandings with your husband hmm?"

Petunia nodded mutely.

Harry not fully understanding decided to shift the adults away from the tense mood that had suddenly filled the room. "So where and how will I go about getting the equipment on this list?"

Wendy smiled cheekily, "Magic of course!" she said standing up and clapping suddenly.

Timothy smiled in exasperation, used to the elder teacher's antics, "There is a shopping district in downtown London, hidden of course so Mundane's don't stumble upon it. Mrs Dursley, would you like to accompany us?"

Petunia hesitated a moment. She wanted to, the bitterness that she had felt against her sister had some how melted when meeting these people but, "No I had best stay home to lay down the law with Vernon and Dudley. Have him home before too late if you could? it would seem a family meeting is in order."

Professor Tebbit nodded in approval. "well then Young Master Potter shall we away?" she said with a wide cheshire smile waving her hand at him.

Harry looked himself as he felt a tingle race across his body. Any trace of dirt on his clothing had disappeared and the slightly ill fitting clothes seemed to form better to his body. "Wicked." Harry declared in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**AN:** Here is the next chapter of A Better Future. It was becoming a little bogged down in explanations and dialogue so rather than force in more content I've decided to cut the chapter in two and leave the Wand and the Clothes for the next chapter. I realize these first few chapters are a bit slow but I beg you stick with it, Im trying to build a believable world here instead of just shoehorn in my desires and impose them on the Potterverse. once we reach Hogwarts I plan to speed things along, each term will be a chapter or two and relatively long to keep it expansive and immersive.

I Have the first five or six chapters already written all I'm doing between each update is going through and editing and building on the ones before it so expect a regular update at least twice a week. that's the plan any way.

Please review and let me know what you think of the story or with predictions. it fuels me.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Were the World Mine.**

 **Chapter two: Explanations** **and shopping**

Harry stepped out of the house flanked by the two Professors. His mind was still reeling. Magic was real and his parents were not layabouts but apparently war heroes; and his new teachers knew them!

Harry Shifted slightly to look at Professor Cohen, "So You went to school with My Parents?"

Timothy smiled down at Harry, "Yes I was sorted into Ravenclaw the same year they had been sorted into Gryffindor. Those are two of the dorm houses the students are separated into." Timothy explained after seeing the boy's brow crease in confusion, "The others are Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"Each House values different traits, Gryffindor, courage and strong will, Ravenclaw, intelligence and wit, Slytherin cunning and ambition, and Hufflepuff loyalty and hard work." Tebbit interjected, "No matter the house each must balance the other, and no one House is better than the other." She looked at him in the eye in a serious voice, "remember that in school will you Harry?"

Timothy nodded, "One of your mother's closest friends in school was a Slytherin, despite Gryffindor and Slytherin having a huge historical rivalry. And my Husband Johnathan was a Gryffindor"

Harry nodded trying to figure out which house might best suit him. He would love to be in the same house as his parents but Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff might fit as well, he didn't see himself as overly cunning, ambitious maybe but that could go in hand with hard work.

The trio walked down Magnolia Way until they came to the bus stop as they spoke, looking as normal as you please, "Now here is our first lesson on Magic transportation Harry." Professor Tebbit said with a smile as she held out her wand, a pale rowan wand with a warm honey colored handle. A loud bang and a moment later there was a large purple double decker bus in front of them.

"This Harry, is the Knight bus," Tebbit said.

A young man opened the door and smiled at the trio, " 'lo Professors, introducing a new blood to the system eh?" he said.

"Yes Stan, would you like to explain the Knight bus?"

The young man blushed a bit but nodded, "Sure thing Miss T" Stan straightened and said in an overly dramatic voice "This Young Sir, is the Knight bus" over enunciating the K on Knight, "easy trans-portation for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand and we'll be there in a jiff. Cost is 11 sickles or 13 if'n you're wanting 'ot chocolate, but if your with the professors for your first time its free."

"Just the once mind you" Came the call from the old man in the drivers seat, "Can't be giving out free rides to every Tom, Dick and Harry coming through no how." he grumbled.

"Of course Ernie wouldn't want to rob you of your silver would we." Professor Cohen said cheekily sending Harry a wink as the three of them stepped on the bus. Inside was completely different to any bus Harry had ever seen. An assortment of beds and armchairs where bolted to a wooden floor. A few other witches and wizards were sitting in some of the seats and gave the professors a friendly wave but generally ignored the mundane born with them except to give him a cursory glance and move on.

Harry also noticed something else right away and gave Timothy a cheeky smile back, "It's- Its bigger on the inside!" he said in feigned shock.

Timothy laughed catching the joke, "indeed it is Mr. Potter." Professor Cohen said taking a seat rather dramatically in one of the arm chairs, Miss Tebbit gave them both a curious eyebrow before Harry and she sat on the bed across from him. "Sadly time travel is severely restricted and much more limited than in Dr Who, a popular Mundane Television program." Timothy said as an aside to his confused colleague. Especially since she was giving him the hairy eyeball for telling a first year about time travel. There was a loud BANG and they where whizzing through streets unseen at speeds Harry couldn't even fathom. Thank god the seats and beds where bolted down.

"Rats," Harry said with a snap of his fingers, "ah well, still wicked. So where are we headed?" he asked eagerly of the two adults who seemed much more willing to give him straight answers than any who had come before.

"The main Magical shopping district of England, Diagon Alley." Professor Tebbit answered. There was another loud BANG! and the boss stopped in front of a dingy looking pub, the sign hanging over the door was an old cracked cauldron with the faded words "Leaky Cauldron" emblazoned on it.

Harry looked around as he stepped off the bus and noticed most of the people passing by didn't even seem to be aware of the place. "Why do the, Mundanes" Harry tried the new word out, rolling it out slowly on his tongue as if to get a feel for it, "seem to glaze over this pub?"

"Astute observation young Harry." Tebbit said nodding to Timothy to explain as they walked into the pub, shielding Harry from view.

"There are wards, special permanent or semi-permanent spells, around the building to divert their attention. It helps keep our world hidden and protected from witch hunts and the like." Timothy said a serious look flitting over his face as they stepped into the pub. "Now stick close Harry, you are unfortunately rather famous because of how Voldemort was ended. Wendy and I will explain later over dinner."

Harry nodded and shuffled a little closer to the kind wizard.

"'Lo Wendy, Tim!" Called a kind looking old man at the bar, "Bringing in another newblood eh?" he said craning his neck to get a look at the lad hiding behind Timothy's robe.

Harry peaked his head out and gave a little wave, brushing aside the fringe on his forehead in the process.

"Well bless my soul is that-"

"Another First gen wizard just as you said Tom" Wendy said pointedly with a strange timber entering her voice.

the now named Tom seemed to cough on his words, "Yes right, well you know the rules, their first meal here in the Leaky is free" Tom stopped and thought for a moment before adding, "I'll have the private room set up for you and the young master if'n you want miss."

Wendy smiled "That would be wonderful Tom. Thank you. we should be back by supper time"

They walked through towards the back of the pub and came across a table with a man in a purple turban and deep red and gold robes. He had an air of nervousness about him even though he looked rather comfortable.

"Quirinus I didn't realize you where back from Albania already!" Timothy said with a broad smile as he stepped forward to shake the man's hand. This seemed to startle the young man but soon he had a smile plastered on his face as well.

"T-timothy h-how g-good to s-see you!" The nervous man stuttered out.

"Harry may I Introduce you to my old teaching assistant Quirinus Quirill. He will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year." Timothy declared.

"N-not that you n-need it eh?" Quirinus said with a sly wink.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor, and I'm sure ill take all the teaching you would be willing to give." Harry said honestly.

Professor Tebbit had stayed silent during the whole interaction eyeing Quiril, "I hope the trip to Albania did you well Quirinus? learn a lot?"

"Plenty, Wendy, Plenty." the man said with a look down at his table.

Tebbit nodded and clicked her tongue, "Well I suspect we shall hear all about it at the staff meeting on Friday, come along boys much to do." She ushered the two along and waved farewell to the nervous man.

Timothy gave Wendy a sideways glance, but years of working with and under the enegmatic woman had trained him not to question her when she did something otherwise out of place. The Tebbit Line was of the old blood and a Faerie friend. their intuition was known to straddle the boarder of foresight.

They stepped into a small court yard in the back of the pub facing a brick wall with a trashcan. Timothy pulled out his Rosewood wand, what looked like a pansy imprinted on the handle, and tapped a prick three up and two left of the trash can.

Slowly at first and then in a rapid flurry of brick, mortar and magic an archway formed, revealing a bustling street full of sound and color. Men and Woman in a mishmash of robes and modern clothing bustled here and there. stores and street vendors hawked their wares and magic was evident woven through out every facet of it.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he took it all in, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley!" Professor Tebbit said placing a solid hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Now first things first, to the Wizarding Bank Gringotts." Ushering them forward into the street.

"But I Haven't any money." Harry said in confusion and a bit of shame.

"Ah yes my mistake for not telling you sooner." Professor Tebbit said slipping into what Harry was coming to understand was her Teaching Voice. "You are the Last of the Potter family, an Ancient and Noble Pureblood Family. As such you have access to a trust vault until you reach your majority at 17 at which point you will gain full control of the Potter Estate. I don't know the specifics but it is rather considerable."

"well," Harry said in shock, "Thats a thing I guess."

Timothy laughed a deep belly laugh at that, "A thing indeed, it also comes with a Hereditary seat on the House of Lords Wizengamot."

"Bloody…" Harry quickly became pensive and thoughtful at this as they walked on. He was young but smart and knew some of what happened with young lords. He'd seen enough news around Princess Di and the Royals to know that political hijinks where something he would have to be prepared for. Especially with this apparent fame Professor Cohen hinted at.

Wendy glared slightly colleague. She had wanted to ease the lad into that revelation. "In my class you will learn more about the Wizengamot and how it operates. Once you access your trust vault you may also access your House Records in the main family Vault which will give you an idea of the political landscape as far as it was during the end of the last war, though it has changed drastically since then but it will give you a footing at the least. House Longbottom has been a longtime ally of House Potter, if you would like I could write a letter of introduction to its current Head Lady Agusta. The Heir will actually be in your year."

Harry nodded his head in thanks. "That would be very helpful thank you."

"I would do much more if I could, Lord Charlus Potter, your grandfather, was a mentor and friend. As your teacher the Wizengamot has decreed I am only allowed to present facts and teach the principles of our government and to remain unbiased." She said with a bitter tone to her voice.

"The Tebbit's are another Ancient and Noble family, Her husband took her place on the Wizengamot once she took over teaching, but to make sure she wasn't 'secretly building her own power bloc' she isn't allowed to do more than teach the Heirs to any Hereditary seats and even then has to have limited interaction." Timothy explained as they approached a large marble building.

"The Bank, " Tebbit declared, abruptly changing the subject, "Is run by a race known as the Goblain, or goblin in mortal tongue. They are minor Fae of the winter court and ruthless creatures. Cross them at your own peril." here she inclined her head to the guards in shimmering silver plate armor at the door. The two men with her following her lead and doing the same.

Harry noticed the warning poem on the door and vowed then and there to always show them the proper respect.

They quickly entered the line to a teller and where ushered through to an account manager's office, who after preforming a blood test to confirm Harry's identity explained the currency of the wizarding world and issued him a key and a wallet to his trust vault magically keyed to him. He explained that the wallet was linked to the account and all he had to do was call out the amount he needed in either wizard or Mundane currency and it would be deducted from the account and available in the wallet. He also explained, as Professor Tebbit had, that he had his trust account and his family account which he would have full access to on his majority. Since he was now officially back in the Wizarding world he would receive monthly statements on both and be allowed to sign off on investing decisions or have a proxy do so in his stead.

Harry decided to wait on the proxy and assign one when he knew more people he could trust in the wizarding world. after that it was off to shopping. After getting a standard three compartment school trunk, one for books and stationary supplies, one for clothes, and one for potions supplies the trio picked up potions supplies and headed in to Madam Malkin's for robes. A meeting that would impact Harry deeply for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings and Wand Waving

**AN:** Alright the next chapter of the story is here, only one more Exposition chapter and then we will get to the train ride and the sorting and the story will take off.

Please Review and let me know how you feel about the story so far!

I own Nothing!

 **Chapter 3: Chance Meetings and Wand Waiving**

Harry and Professor Cohen entered the robe shop after briefly parting ways with Professor Tebbit outside, she wanted to pop in to Flourish and Blotts early to have a chat with Mr. Flourish about the updated book list. The store had a rather even mix of Mundane and Wizard clothing, all seemingly hand tailored. Most of the color schemes where earthy tones but there where a few bright pops of color that seemed geared toward Harry's age group on both sides.

"Even a few years ago this store was fall of mostly robes." Timothy said a bit of pride in his voice.

"Ay lad until you and your classes built a demand for proper muggle, er mundane clothing." came the voice of an elder woman from behind one of the racks, she stepped out and saw the teacher and student and smiled. "I thought Tebbit did all the introducing on her own after you got her set straight on proper mundane protocol. Libolia Malkin lad nice to meet you." came the rapid talk of the woman as she held out her hand and shuffled around a few robes on her arms.

"Usually yes, but this was a bit of a special case madame Malakin."

Harry inclined his head and smiled at the kindly looking woman, "Harry Potter madame, pleased to meet you."

Libolia's eyes flicked up then back down, "Well Heir Potter, a full wardrobe then, up on the stool with you." She said motioning to the back of the store where another young man was already being fitted by another shop assistant. He was around Harry's hight, though a bit wider along the middle. He had brown hair that fell in mid lengths about his face. He seemed nervous but trying to hold himself confidently. Next to him in a chair directing the poor assistant in a rather severe tone was an older woman. She wore a beautiful day dress in an earthy green. A hat with a stuffed vulture of all things on it on the hat rack next to her.

"Neville stop Fidgeting and it would be over sooner!" she barked.

Harry looked to professor Cohen a bit nervously and headed over. The Elder woman took notice of them heading their way and gave them a look over before nodding, "Professor Cohen, how do you do?"

Timothy smiled and gave a slight bow, "Dowager Countess Longbottom, Heir Longbottom a pleasure. May I introduce Heir apparent Harold James Potter," Timothy said indicating Harry to bow as he kissed the countesses ring hand. "Harry this is Lady Agusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville Longbottom. He will be in your year with you at Hogwarts."

Agusta looked Harry over once more before softening and smiling a bit, "Heir Potter, a pleasure. I was so sad when your parent's passed. You would have gone to my Frank had.." Here she stopped herself "Neville say hello" she snapped suddenly

Harry was jarred by the sudden shift in mood but looked to the other young man, "H-Hello." he said shyly as Harry stepped up on the stool and Madame Malkin started taking measurements.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Longbottom, but please just call me Harry. All this formality is new to me and Miss Tebbit said our houses have been Allied in the past." he looked down and shuffled his feet, "I'd like to be friends if possible."

Agusta smiled softly, "Oh of course Harry. and please in private you may address me as Nana or Agusta if you prefer."

"Of course Agusta. So Neville are you excited for Hogwarts?" Harry asked looking at the boy next to him.

"Oh yes, we almost didn't think i'd get in." He said bashfully.

"Awaken and Empower what is within Lord Longbottom!" came the strong timber of Professor Tebbit from behind the boy.

He gave a yelp and Timothy chuckled under his breath at his colleagues antics.

Agusta huffed, "Really, Wendy do you have to startle everyone so."

Wendy shrugged indifferently with a smirk on her face as she sat down next to the elder witch. "He has the will of a lion lurking beneath all that nervousness you have heaped upon him Agusta." she admonished, "Let him be his own person and he will grow like a Whomping Willow. Strong and resilient.

Agusta glared at Wendy, "I'll thank you to not tell me how to raise my own grandson."

"Merely suggestions dear Augusta. Just as I told you when Algernon tried dropping the poor lad out of a window. He would be much more inclined to show magic if you would stop comparing him to Frank. Let him be his own person." Wendy held up a hand as Agusta tried to retort, "I know he and you meant well but at what cost?"

The ongoing debate went unnoticed by everyone else in the room, drifting through their ears unheard. Instead Harry and Neville had started talking about differences between their worlds.

"Well you see I grew up with my Mom's sister and her family. They are mundanes and I only found out about magic this morning." Harry said excitedly.

Neville's eyes grew wide at the realization, "But all the books said you were being kept somewhere safe and trained in old forgotten magics."

Harry looked at the other boy incredulously. "What books?" Harry looked over at the professors and Lady Agusta, "There are books about me!?" he said in alarm and shock.

Timothy sighed and nodded, "there are books that reference you and speculate on what may have happened both that night and afterward. There was a brief attempt at a book series on you but Albus Dumbledore, who took up magical guardianship of you when he placed you with your mundane next of kin, successfully sued and shut them down as false and unethically trying to profit off a minor. The books where recalled but not before many of the younger generation had seen it and accepted it into fact."

Harry sighed heavily, "we will definitely have to discuss this whole fame thing in more detail soon." he looked over at Neville with a piercing look that made the nervous boy jump a bit. "Whatever you have read was false I'm sure."

Neville nodded quickly, "never really thought they where all that true but I still never would have thought you of all people would grow up mundane."

"Well that's your measurements done dearie. Lady Agusta already has your order down and it will be ready in an hour." The assistant said ushering Neville off the stool.

"Well as pleasant as this was," Lady Agusta said standing up and rapping her cane on the floor sending a slight glare to her old classmate in the seat next to her, "We must head over to Olivanders to get Neville fit for his wand."

Professor Tebbit smiled like a cat that got the canary, "By all means dear Agusta, don't let us stop you." she said in a knowing voice.

Agusta gave a snort and looked over at Harry, "Harry dear, drop us an owl, you must come over before the end of summer. In Fact Neville's Birthday is the day before yours. Come over the 30th i'll have my brother Algernon come pick you up." she said in the voice of a woman used to her suggestions being followed as holy writ.

Harry quickly nodded, "Of course Lady Agusta I would be glad to." Professor Cohen saw the look on Harry's face flash for a moment of worry and quickly took out a mundane pen and notepad and wrote down Harry's address. "His address Lady Agusta so he doesn't go shouting it to the world." Agusta nodded and with that the two left quickly.

Harry smiled at the two teachers, "Wow, never been to a birthday party before. what should I get him?"

"I know he likes Herbology, magical gardening, so maybe something related to that." Wendy said after a bit of thought. "The boy has a strong connection to earth magic."

Harry nodded taking a moment to think deeply about what he might get his possible new friend.

After a while longer on the stool, picking out clothes in both Mundane and wizard style that would be ready to pick up after their shopping trip was done they headed out to the book store. They picked up the full list of school books, including Professor Tebbit's book Wizarding Culture: Age and Beauty and Professor Cohen's book, Science: The Magic of the Mundane. Harry laughed at the slight cheek in both tittles. After a bit of questioning on his part Harry also picked up some detailed books on the wizengamot and a book called The Sacred 28 that would have more information on his family and where they fit in the web of the world he found himself in.

Finally it was time for the moment Harry was excited most about, getting his wand. The three of them walked into Olivanders and Harry nearly ran out of breath right then and there. The magic in the room was almost suffocating. He could feel it in little swirling eddies all around him. They shifted ever so slightly behind him and he turned to see an old man stepping out of the shadows behind one of the book shelves.

He had slightly wild grey hair and his eyes where a steel grey, though obviously still able to see as he was looking directly at all three of them with a piercing gaze.

"Wendy Tebbit, Rowan Wood seven inches and the hair of The Lady herself. a powerful wand for any light magic you might fancy, as well as a bit of mischief." Came his light airy voice, "I trust it is serving you well, hm?"

"As Always Master Garrick," Wendy said with a smile.

Harry got the feeling these two got along great what with their enigmatic personalities and odd ways of speaking in riddles.

"and young Timothy Cohen, I remember not too long ago when you came in, a little slip of a thing with your mother and father all timid. But that rosewood and griffon feather told a different story didn't they? yes the start of a strong line of magick users was at hand, hm?" Olivander barked with a laugh.

Timothy blushed and ducked his head, "Well it has certainly served me well, Master Olivander, and Johnathan and I have been discussing expanding our family soon."

Wendy smiled sideways at her colleague, "Don't wait too long Timothy hm?"

"Ah and young Heir Potter, why it feels like only yesterday that your parents where in here getting their first wands. Lily favored Willow, good for charms work, where as James had Mahogany, flexible and good for transfiguration." As he spoke he started getting a little closer, "It will be curious to see what chooses you Mr. Potter."

With that he abruptly turned and started shuffling through boxes seemingly searching at random for various wands.

Professor Tebbit had a smile on her lips as she watched the old man move about the shop, "He likes to spook new customers." she said simply, "Don't let it bother you too much."

With that she and professor Cohen sat to watch as Harry started waiving wands around. After a number of odd happenings at each wave, from exploding vases to a small frog appearing that seemed to burp up smaller versions of itself like a Russian nesting doll Mr. Olivander began rapid fire handing them to Harry and snatching the wands back before he could even wave them. Just as he was about to hand him a Holly wand he stopped looked at the wand and murmured, "I wonder."

"Wonder what, sir?" Harry asked in a polite but exasperated tone.

"I wonder Mr. Potter, if I might have been looking in the wrong place." The old wand maker says before walking to the back of the store.

Professor Tebbit coughs and calls out, "Third from the left, not the one your thinking of Garrick, It would work but the other one is more Perfect"

Garrick whips his head around "Wendy what have I told you about doing that. it ruins the mystery."

"Sorry cousin, I was getting bored and Albus would be to happy with the other option." She said with a smirk.

Both Harry and Timothy looked at the two in confusion. "say what now?"

"Garrick wanted to give Harry here the brother wand to Tom Riddle's, AKA Voldemort. It would have worked but it wouldn't have been a perfect match. The wand that is calling out to Harry is three boxes over from that one. He was going to ignore it for 'story'. Paltry excuse if you ask me." Wendy Tebbit said with a glare toward her cousin.

"There are benefits to the other wand you know?" Garrick said coming back with two black boxes. One with a Holly wand the other with an Oak wand.

"That there are but the decrease in power isn't worth it." Wendy contended.

Garrick nodded, "I still say you should have taken over the shop from grandfather."

"Yes but then it wouldn't be an Olivander shop and Tebbit is so, droll sounding for a wand makers name don't you agree cousin?"

Harry and Timothy both looked at each other crossways, confused by the sudden family revelation and byplay.

"Oak with a twin core of Sphinx hair and Lamia scales. Good for Defensive magic and charms, exactly nine inches." Olivander said handing over the Oak wand.

Harry took hold of the wand a little apprehensively and instantly felt a rush like never before. A golden wind whipped up around him and a faint screech could be heard in the background of Harry's mind, like the call of some ancient beast.

"And there you have it, a perfect match. Awaken and Empower what is within!"

"Wonderful, that will be seven Sickles." Olivander said with a smile, happy to see a customer properly matched even if it wasn't by his own hand.

Harry laughed at the dissonance of the moment and handed over the seven pieces of silver, "are there wand holsters? Putting it in my pocket seems disrespectful."

Garrick smiled and handed him a leather holster, "This can go on our belt or forearm. I recommend the belt on your off side. Put a drop of blood on the top of the holster to secure it and the wand to just you." Olivander said handing over a small Athame "it is enchanted to vanish any left over blood and heal the wound after use." he assured at the young boys worried look.

Harry nodded and pricked his thumb rubbing it over the top of the holster and placing the wand inside.

"Hold your hand over the holster and think of it in your hand." Olivander instructed.

Harry nodded and did so, the wand shot up into his hand quickly. "Wicked!" He said with a smirk before placing the wand back in the holster. "How much for the holster?"

"Take it my boy. It's the least i can do." Garrick said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, very much!" Harry said beaming.

"See you at the next time Garrick, I have another two possible First Gen Wizards to escort within the next few weeks." Wendy said as they trio headed out of the shop. Garrick waved off his cousin as he went about putting the shop back together.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Business

**A/N:** Alright this one ran a little long once I started editing but I promised only one more chapter before we get to the First night at Hogwarts and I keep my word.

Enjoy and remember to Review!

Thank you to **Jostanos and Rio47** for the last Reviews

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Family Business

Harry eagerly looked around Elopes Owl Emporium with Professor Tebbit while Timothy was over at Madam Malkin's picking up his clothes. The screeching and barking of the owls all around him was almost overwhelming. There where other animals as well, a few more exotic birds and some puppies that had a forked tail, even a few lizards and snakes.

"Take your time looking you Harry, a familiar is an important companion to a witch or wizard. No mere pet, but a companion and guide many times." Professor Tebbit instructed as harry searched.

Harry nodded and took a moment to focus. His magic stretched and flexed as it always did when he calmed his mind and focused on the task he needed done. "you already have great control of your magic." Tebbit commented quietly.

"I had a lot of time to myself in that Cupboard under the stairs before they let me out." Harry replied in a solemn tone, "I knew there was more to me being treated the way I was by my relatives, other than just being some unwanted burden by them."

Wendy knew if she spoke the young man would probably stop talking so let him keep going uninterrupted as they slowly made their way around the shop. Even the animals seemed to know to be a bit quieter as they felt his magic wash over them. "I did research at the local library and the school library, one of the few places Dudley would never go. Those places became my haven. After realizing odd things happened around me when I got upset I researched he Occult. Wicca. Druids. The Old Religion. It all sort of clicked." Here he subconsciously placed a hand over his heart were a star shaped silver pendant hung on a leather cord and looked up at his new professor looking for some confirmation in her expression that he had been on the right path.

Wendy nodded with a sad but kind smile, "You did well. There is truth and knowledge there in what you where looking through. Many 'progressive purebloods' have forgotten that passive magic is the capacity of every human and have left the Old Traditions behind. It weaves its way through all of life no matter what. Continue in what you where doing and you will go far. Part of my class is teaching First Generation Witches and Wizards about these traditions and in many cases showing them the difference between the truth and what the common religions would have you believe about them."

Harry smiled brightly at his new teacher glad he had been on the right path, and even more glad to have found a teacher and possible mentor. He had been going at it blind for years now just picking up what he could and following the Sabbaths and traditions he could in his small room, hidden and secret.

A bark sounded to their left and Harry looked over to see a beautiful snow white owl with eyes like liquid gold staring them down. "well hello there beautiful." Harry said reaching out his hand to let the regal owl sniff before nudging its head into his hand for a rub. Harry laughed and scratched the back of the beautiful birds head.

"An Athenian snow owl." Wendy said with a wide smile, "she seems to like you."

Harry nodded, "Do you want to come home with me girl?" the owl cocked its head to the side and then nodded soundly.

"Well that settles it then doesn't it." Harry said picking up her cage along with a bag of treats and a book on how to properly care for Athenian owls and a stand to set up in his room.

After paying for the owl and meeting with Professor Cohen on the way to the Leaky they headed in to have a bit of dinner and a chat. Tom, the kindly barman showed them to a private dinning room that looked like it was usually reserved for larger meetings. The table was large and round, keeping with the old world feel of the pub it was all wooden decor, though a little better appointed than the public room. there was a large fireplace to the left of the room keeping it well lit and warm. The. three of them settled into chairs just off to the side of the fire and menus appeared in front of them.

"Just tell the Menus what you be wanting and it will appear in the kitchen and I'll bring it in."

"Thank you Tom" Professor Cohen said with a bright smile Tom nodded and left them to their meals.

Harry ordered a plate of fish and chips as he had always wanted to try it. He had cooked it a few times for his Aunt and Uncle but they only ever left him the chips, which was fine because he made great chips in his opinion but he would have liked to try the fish at some point.

Once the food arrived and they where all well into their food Professor Cohen coughed and got everyones attention. "Well Harry we said we would explain your fame to you at dinner so here goes."

Harry's attention was now riveted to his professor. "About twenty years ago there was a wizard who went bad. Deep into Dark Magic. He claimed to be a Pureblood and rallied those that believed that Magic should only be for those who have long held it." Timothy sighed and shook his head, "this is of course foolish in the highest order but soon his faction grew. They started out just politically minded trying to pass laws that discriminated against Mundane borns and half bloods and it worked to a point. The wizarding world is one slow to change and these wizards worded their proposals in such a way as to keep the status quo. Then Lord Voldemort tired to run for the office of minister. A reporter, one James Olsen, had uncovered that this Lord Voldemort had delved into Dark illegal magic and had murdered good wizards and witches in doing so. Olsen disappeared shortly after his first expose and Voldemort went into hiding. A month later he came back with men and women clad in robes and masks and began terrorizing the country. Claiming that if he couldn't change the world by peace he would do it by force."

Timothy let out a long sigh, "Your Mother, Father, Myself and a few others came together to fight him, both within and outside the confines of the law under Albus Dumbledore. We defended people as best we could but we where losing. Bad. By October 1981 it would have been only a few short months at most before the ministry fell to this madman. Your parents had fought Voldemort himself three times and sent him running. They where on the top of his hit list and had to go into hiding once Lily became pregnant with you. For whatever reason Voldemort decided to go after your family himself that night, Halloween 1981. Your mother and father fell protecting you and then, when he turned his wand on you somehow, the magic of the killing curse, and we know it was the killing curse he cast because his wand was found at the scene, rebounded off of you. Leaving only that scar as a reminder. His body was nothing but robes and ash and half your nursery was blown up. Most of us who study magic believe it was some unknown ritual or family magic your parents enacted before they died, but the public for some reason has run with the idea that it was your innate magic that stopped him."

Harry was crying by now. silent tears of grief for his lost childhood at the hands of a madman. Wendy had placed a hand on his shoulder and was cooing a mothers comfort to him. "So I'm famous because some dark tosser lost the plot after ending my family?" Harry said angrily, "thats just fan-freaking-tastic."

Timothy nodded slowly. "It's more that you survived one of the darkest curses our world has ever known. No one, at least in recorded history of the curse, has ever survived it. The Killing curse has a one way ticket to prison with a death sentence attached if you are ever caught casting it. The magic of the curse is such that you must absolutely intend with malice to kill the target and the Dark Lord liked throwing it around like a party favor."

"Not to mention," Wendy said quietly, "You are the last of the Potter Line, one of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Your family has wielded power in this world for a long time and there will be many who seek to use both your fame and political power to their own ends."

Professor Cohen looked at her sharply, what was she thinking telling him something like that.

"I am my own person," Harry said sitting up a little straighter. "Let them try. They will find I don't bend so easily."

Wendy nodded with a proud smile. "Good, Charlus would be proud of you. We could not do it today, but I recommend you go to Gringotts and access the family Vault. you will find the journals of the past Lord Potters there. Learn your family history and awaken what is within you." as with every time she said it, there was an odd timber to Professor Tebbit's voice at the end of that comment.

They finished their meal a little more somberly than would be expected of such a happy day, but it was pleasant none the less. Harry eagerly asked questions of his new world and what he should study over the summer to be ready. Wendy directed him to the section in her book on Etiquette and traditions in her book for the party in a few days, as well as to read at least the first chapter of each course book if he wanted to be extra prepared for classes.

As their time grew to a close Harry became more somber and quiet, wondering if Aunt Petunia had been able to talk to Vernon and Dudley. and what the changes would be if she had.

"Don't worry over much Harry," Came Professor Tebbit's encouraging voice as they approached the house, "If you need anything send your beautiful owl and I will be here like that." she snapped her fingers.

"Yes and you have Neville's party to look forward to." Timothy mentioned, shifting Harry's trunk back to full size so he could access his new books and supplies. "The man coming to pick you up, Algernon Croaker works for the Ministry of Magic." he said in a conspiratorial voice, "if anything is off just tell him I said to give them an example of what REAL magic can do."

Harry giggled and nodded, "I will Professor Cohen. Thank you both, for everything."

"It was our pleasure dear." Professor Tebbit said with a smile and a wave before turning and transforming into a red winged butterfly and flying away.\

Harry stood there in shock and whispered, "wicked"

Timothy sighed and looked around, luckily none of the neighbors saw that. "Come on Harry, I'lll help you up to your room." He said before knocking on the door.

Uncle Vernon opened the door and glared at the pair. "Well at least you look normal." he said after giving them a once over. "Go put that crap in your room boy and then Pet wants to meet in the den for a family meeting." he barked.

Harry nodded and quickly headed up the stairs Professor Cohen following at a more sedate pace.

"That owl wont be a problem with the neighbors will it?" Vernon asked the man.

"Harry knows to let it out at night and the owl is intelligent enough to not be seen by Mundanes, non magical folk." Timothy assured.

Vernon grimaced at Timothy's soft tone but decided against making a comment. No guessing what a magical poof would do to him. He simply nodded and turned to head into the other room.

"Mr. Dursley," Timothy said lowly, "Your wife has seen fit to see reason out of love for her sister and her memory. You would do well to do the same. Our worlds aren't all that different once you get past the flash."

Vernon looked over his shoulder and glared, "He scared Dudley as a toddler, nearly knocked him out of his high chair in a fit without even touching him. If i hadn't been there to catch him, and just last week at the zoo set a python free and trapped Dudley in the cage after him." Vernon rebutted.

Timothy nodded, "Valid concerns, I assure you." He said in a serious voice "Magic at a young age is hard to control when strong emotions come into play. My colleague and I are working on a program to better prepare First Generation magicals and their families. But progress in our world is slow, and detecting accidental magic like that is difficult without the proper monitoring system. Once we get it up and running though we would like to start a group where families in the same area can meet." Timothy handed him a card with a P.O box address and a phone number.

Vernon took it and stomped into the other room. Timothy smiled knowing he hadn't won the man over, not by a long shot, but letting him know that other families wouldn't have to go through it alone would hopefully make it easier for him to see Harry as just another kid. He quickly headed up the stairs to give the boy his school trunk.

The room Harry was in, setting up the owl stand, was fairly spartan by most standards. A book case full of some fiction, books on cooking, gardening and a healthy dose of what looked like occult books. There was an old desk with a rickety chair at the window, a journal open on a crystal diagram. A small collection of stones off to the side and a geode bowl full of water sitting directly in the path of the sun from the open window. The bed was haphazardly made, the mattress thin and the blanket a little thread bare but still it would keep out a decent chill. It was over all better than he expected to see, but still a stark contrast to what he knew the middle class family should have been able to afford if they where properly taking care of their ward. He and Dumbledore would be having words. Timothy had asked on multiple occasions to be allowed to use the Dursley's as a test family for the program he and Wendy had devised. They had always been denied because Albus didn't want to give away Harry's location to any Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban.

"I do chores around town for the neighbors on the cheap for a bit of spare cash." Harry said noticing Professor Cohen's pensive face at the sight of his room, "I use it to buy my books and Wicca tools. They leave my room alone and I leave them alone. That was our deal when I moved in here."

Timothy grimaced, "Well hopefully that changes for the better soon enough. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call on me or Wendy." he said placing his trunk down at the foot of his bed. "Well, I'll see you September First Mr. Potter, and remember my office door is always open to you." With that Timothy turned and disappeared with a pop.

"Wicked." Harry declared promising to learn how to do that and transform into an animal as soon as he could. Hopefully you could pick your animal, a butterfly seemed a bit, girly. Harry sighed and stroked his owls feathers as he left the room, promising to name her something beautiful as she was before too long. He descended the stairs and entered the den to see his Uncle sitting in his usual recliner munching on a Jamie dodger and watching some racing show on the TV. Aunt Petunia was puttering around the kitchen putting away the dinner dishes. Dudley was sitting on the couch playing some handheld computer game. There was an old dusty trunk sitting off to the side of the room that caught Harry's attention but he didn't say anything of it yet.

"Where's that Teacher of yours boy?" Vernon asked "I didn't hear him leave."

"Home or back at the school I expect," Harry said trying to stay respectful, "He disappeared out of my room after dropping off my trunk."

Vernon grumbled something about being rude not to say goodbye. Not that the man really cared to say goodbye to a wizard.

"It's called disparate I think," Petunia said as she came over and sat down in the arm chair next to her husband and motioned for Harry to sit next to Dudley. "Dudders, put away your game sweetie. It's time we all had a chat."

Dudley lifted his head and whined as Harry sat as far on the other end of the couch as he could, knowing Dudley would poke and prod him if given the opportunity, "But Mom!"

"Do as your mother says Dudley." Vernon said sardonically, they had let him get away with disrespect for years but if it was to be a serious discussion he would have to be paying attention.

Dudley huffed but knew if his father was chiming in he would have to listen. He paused the game and set the game down a little harder than necessary insuring it would bounce and flop over to land painfully on Harry's hand. He snickered and looked to his parents. Harry grimaced but said nothing.

Petunia glared trying to think of how to start this conversation. It had vexed her all afternoon. After years of turning a blind eye to her husband and son's treatment of the boy, Harry, she reminded herself, she didn't know where to start. "Things need to change around here." Petunia looked at everyone in the room with a serious expression. "Harry is family. When I married you Vernon, I was at odds with my sister and I let that bitterness bleed over into how I described her and allowed us to grow even more distant from her and her family after our parents passed. When Harry appeared on our doorstep with news of my sister's death.." here her eyes grew distant and teary. It was the first time Harry had seen her actually grieve and show vulnerable sadness.

Vernon placed a comforting hand on Petunia's leg and nodded understanding her meaning. She had been intentionally blind to his mistreatment of their nephew in her grief and Vernon had been influenced by that as well. Allowing his worst to be shown to the boy because in both their eyes he was the source of her sadness.

"No more." Petunia declared looking Harry in the eye. "I don't expect us to become a normal loving family over night, but you will be treated as a part of this family. You will be fed, clothed and cared for as you should. Chores will be more evenly distributed, and there will be no more blind eyes turned to misbehavior, or exaggerated punishments and unreal expectations should things be done wrong." Petunia said with conviction in her voice.

Harry sat there stunned. This was far more than he ever expected. He didn't really know what to say. in the back of his mind he could feel the magic of the property around him shift even as Aunt Petunia reclaimed the responsibility for Harry that she had so long discarded. But it was still incomplete, now waiting, watching.

Dudley seemed most uncomfortable with what was beginning to happen. What did mom mean the chores would be more evenly distributed. He didn't want to do anything girly like cooking or gardening. But somehow even he could admit he had noticed the oddly disproportionate way his cousin was treated within their home.

None of them noticed a red winged butterfly disappear from the garden with a pop, her work done in easing the family into it's new reality.

"The chest there belonged to your mother from her time in school." Petunia continued pointing to the dusty trunk, "She left it at our parents house when she moved out after Hogwarts. When they passed it came to me. I always meant to return it to her." Her eyes where distant as she spoke but she snapped back to reality soon enough "Well its yours now anyway Harry."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia" Harry said quietly

"I would like some ground rules here" Vernon said a little sternly. "Now that you are being trained in all this… Magic business" He bit out, "There will be no more outbursts of it like at the zoo!"

Harry nodded just as tightly, realizing there would be a long way to go with his uncle, unlike his aunt, into accepting the new norm. "I will try my best Uncle Vernon."

"I know you do those rituals and meditating." his face contorted here, not so much in anger or disgust but still close enough "It's reduced how much they have happened which is why I let you continue to do it." Vernon continued. "But if this magic harms the family, I won't have it you hear me."

Harry again nodded mutely. Petunia sighed "Good, well its getting late." she said looking over at the clock. "Don't worry about breakfast tomorrow morning I'll take care of it."

With that everyone started to get up and get ready to head to bed, "Oh before I forget," Harry said, "I met the son of one of mom's school friends," Harry said "Apparently he was born the day before I was and he and his Gran invited me over for the birthday party on the 30th"

Petunia nodded "Thats good, will they be picking you up?"

"Yes, Professor Cohen gave her the address."

"Is there anywhere you would like to go for your birthday before you go off to that school of yours?" Dudley said, speaking for the first time that night, "Its just, I know I always rub it in your face that we do stuff for mine and only ever give you cheap clothes for yours."

Harry smiled at his cousin, "Thanks Dud but thats ok." knowing it was as good of an 'I'm Sorry' he would get from the boy, "I Think this year we just ease into trying to treat each other normal eh?"

Dudley nodded and leaned down to pick up the large trunk, "Here I'll help you take Aunt Lily's things up to your room."

Harry smiled and the two boys headed up stairs.

Vernon and Petunia stood there stunned by the actions of their son. "We did them both wrong didn't we Pet." Vernon said quietly. He was a prideful man and it would always be difficult for him to admit his own wrongs.

"We did at that Vernon, but we can start making up for it now." Petunia said. Thankful she had convinced her husband all those years ago to simply let the lad be and emotional neglect was the only sin they had to make up for. If they had been physical with the boy, or let Dudley continue to be physical with the boy there was no telling how the boy would have turned out.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Party

**AN:** So a few notes

First and foremost, a Blessed Yule, A Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Quanza, and any other Holy Day you may celebrate at this turning of the year.

Second I am sorry for the late update, first the chapter started taking on a life of its own, then holidays and family took over and finally as of the day that I posted this I took and passed my State Board exams to become a licensed Cosmetologist. Finally a Three year journey is at an end and I can kick off a new chapter in my life.

All that to say, this chapter isn't really what I want it to be but my fans deserve more out of their stories and I really don't want this one to fall apart like so many of my others so I'm posting anyway to keep on a schedule.

Exoect another update this week with more story, So far it includes the train journey but I'm hoping to get through the sorting as well.

 **Chapter 5: Birthday Parties**

The Last few days at Number four had been an experience in adjusting to new normals. Harry had shown Dudley how to work the Lawn Mower and where the green waste went. Petunia Had been cooking breakfasts and everyone did their own dishes. Harry actually enjoyed cooking and gardening and so had asked to continue with those chores. Both helped him ground his magic and feel calmer through out the day. She had allowed it and was even vocal a few times about how well he was at cooking and complimented how well he did the gardening. Vernon just tried to stay out of the way of things. He had silently brought home some better bedding for Harry and regularly asked him if there was anything he needed.

Yes there where a few tense moments where Dudley through quite a fit about the fact that he would have to dust and clean the house once a week, Harry did as well switching off to keep things even, but Petunia had put her foot down and taken away his desert that night to show she was serious.

in his free time Harry spent his time going through his course books and his mothers class notes and journals. it was a window into a past he was starving to see into. Learning of her sorting into Gryffindor had only been by a slim margin between that or Ravenclaw was interesting. As well as hearing, through her eyes how his father had been a bit of a bully/ prankster to her friend Severus Snape. From the way she wrote, the two of them where fairly close so it was a wonder to him where the man might be. Along with his father's band of friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter.

He had sent a letter with Hedwig, the name he had chosen out of a history book for his new Familiar, to this Severus and was hoping to hear back soon.

At the moment he was getting ready for the birthday party at Longbottom Hall. Reading Professor Tebbit's book had enlightened him to the fact that this would be a semi formal event. It was the 11 birthday of an heir to an Ancient and Noble House and therefore the day he would be 'Announced' as Heir Apparent to the House of Longbottom and the Longbottom County.

Harry as the last of his Line was already declared by Magick to be Lord Presumptive of the House of potter and its Dukedom. As such he didn't need to be Announced, but Harry was sure Lady Agusta would have Advice on what to do in regards to that.

Harry was currently dressed in a set of semi formal dress robes, with a waistcoat with the house Potter crest, a Phoenix with wings spread wide and wand and sword crossed over top of it, embroidered on it and an outer robe with the Lord's symbol on the shoulders. The robes themselves where in the family colors, a subdued sapphire blue with silver accents. Harry shuffled his hair around a bit and in a fit mussed it up even worse before giving a silent growl and marching to his Aunt's room and knocking.

Petunia opened the door and gave a slight gasp at the sight of her nephew in such fine clothes, even if it did look like fancy dress to her. It was obvious he looked like royalty in those robes. "You look so handsome, you didn't tell me this party was to be so formal." she exclaimed quietly.

Harry blushed a bit, "Sorry Aunt Petunia, I only read up on what a birthday party like this would entail last night. Neville, that's my new friends name, is of what is called a Noble and Most Ancient House, as is House Potter."

Petunia nodded, remembering the few times Lily had ranted about the Wizarding world's Aristocracy, She hadn't realized her sister had become part of that select group. Noticing her Nephew's hair she gave a sigh at the mop of a mess it had become. "Come in here and let me see what i can do to control that." She said grabbing his shoulder gently and ushering him toward her vanity set and sitting him on the stool.

Harry sat with a slight scowl, but knowing it was what he came here for waited for the results patiently. Petunia knew from previous experience that trying a come over or pompadour look of any kind would not work, the hair seemed to be magically wild and would just burst like a cut hey bale at the first chance. "Are you sure you don't want to cut it?" Petunia tried.

Harry shook his head, "Lord's in the wizarding world traditionally have long hair. There is something in the magic of it that empowers the family magick."

Petunia nodded, remembering that by the time she had met James Potter he had been growing out his hair. finally after a bit of thought she grabbed Vernon's pomade and started running it through his hair, scrunching and accentuating the curls and giving them definition. After a few minutes of letting it sit and realizing the hair wouldn't frizz out on them Harry and Petunia looked at each other and smiled. It looked well styled and the shape went well with his face. "There I do believe we have found something your wild hair will accept." she said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Indeed, thank you Aunt Petunia" Harry said showing a genuine smile to her for the first time in their entire relationship. It was astonishing to both of them how, in just a few short days, everything for them had changed so drastically.

Petunia smiled as well, "I know it can never make up for what's been done Harry, but I am truly sorry for how we acted in the beginning of your time here, and I hope we can now move forward, together as a family."

Harry nodded and smiled not trusting his voice at the moment.

There was a knock at the door and Harry and Petunia looked at each other, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes let me go grab Neville's gift." Harry said walking towards his room. Petunia nodded and went to the door to answer it, in case it was a mundane and not the wizard they were expecting. At the door was a rather tall and broad shouldered bond man in a three piece suite. He had a neatly trimmed beard and mid length hair braided back away from his face. If he wasn't so well appointed she would assume he was some sort of soldier or warrior.

"Good afternoon Madam, My name is Algernon Croaker, I am here to retrieve Heir Potter for a birthday party with one of his peers." He said in a mixed Nordic, English accent.

Petunia eyed him, "and how do I know you aren't one of those who would seek to harm my Nephew hmm?" She asked feeling her protective motherly instincts coming to the fore ever since she started to see Harry as her sister's son, rather than an unwanted burden.

Harry up in his room felt a sudden shift in the magic of the house. At the same time Petunia's intent aligned with the protective and proactive nature of the blood wards they sprang to new life. There was a flash of light around Harry, Dudley and Petunia as the blood relatives in the house. Now forever bonding them as family and shifting something In Dudley as he suddenly felt more energetic and alive.

Deep in the Scottish Highlands in Hogwarts castle a book blew open by magick and a silver pen began writing a name and soon after a letter that went to the desk of one Wendy Tebbit. Being at her the birthday party of her Friend's grandson, she wouldn't see the letter until the next day.

Harry feeling the shift and fearing something bolted down the stairs, wand instinctively in hand with a bright red light on the end of it.

Algernon looked at them both and smiled kindly, "Heir Potter, Merry met. Peace please, I come meaning no harm, you have this oath on my magic, so say I, So let it Be."

Algernon Flashed green for a brief moment and Harry nodded, lowering the wand he didn't remember grabbing back into it's holster. "Merry met, Mr. Croaker." Harry said bowing slightly. "It's ok Aunt Petunia he speaks the truth. And even if he wanted to change his mind, that oath he gave means Magick itself wouldn't let him."

Petunia nodded, "Sorry Mr. Croaker, I do not know what came over me to be so suspicious."

"All is at peace Madam Dursley. I suspect it was the Blood ward's i sense around this property testing your resolve." Croaker said calmly. "From what Wendy Tebbit has told me, the nature of your relationship has recently changed and as the nature of your sister's sacrifice dictates one of her blood anchor the protections they settled around your house. Until recently it was begrudgingly held together. Now that you have accepted Harry as part of the family those protections have expanded and solidified more intone with the family as a whole."

Petunia was shocked to hear this but Harry, having studied rituals and magick from the old religions understood that it was very possible that was exactly what had happened.

"Thank you for that explanation Mr. Croaker, I am curious how you know so much about the nature of the magick around my home?' Harry asked in genuine curiosity.

"I am what is known as an Unspeakable in the ministry, A Magick researcher. Much of what we look into is top secret but I'm able to say that much at least, and the magick around your house smacks of the old druidic magick. What ever your mother did to ensure your survival was some very old magick indeed, as I have long suspected. But time enough for that later, the Party is soon to start and as Lord Presumptive of the House of Potter it would not do to have you arrive late," Algernon held out his hand for Harry to take, "If you would allow as Lady of the House, Madam Dursley, could we Disapparate from your front room as to avoid prying eyes?"

Petunia smiled and nodded. "Yes that would be best wouldn't it?"

in the back of his mind, again Harry felt the magick shift as if some oppressive weight lifted and Algernon nodded before stepping into the next room. "This is Apperition Harry, a Wizard or Witch will connect their will to the planet's energy, think of a place and ask magick to take them there. It requires clear focus and a lot of magick to achieve, so the ministry only allows those with an apparition license to do it. like driving in the mundane world you can test for a license starting at sixteen.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Now take hold of my hand and take a deep breath, do not let go until we are on the other side." After Harry had done so Algernon gave a twist and a turn and they popped away.

There was a sudden and strong sense of being sucked through a tube. The swirl of magick was almost overwhelming. Just when he thought he was going to be sick it stopped. Harry stumbled to the ground and fell to his knees and dry heaved. "Can I never do that again?" Harry asked quetly.

Algernon rose an eyebrow, "interesting," shaking away the clinical researcher in him he knelt down and said in a more compassionate voice, "are you alright Heir Potter?"

"Yes, what, how can you stand to be so drowned in magick?"

Algernon's eyes opened all the wider, "Forgive me Heir Potter I did not realize you where a Magick Sensitive." he said helping the young Lord up to his feet, "there are some who can sense the Magick around them as an extension of themselves. It is most prominent in the sacred 28 and they are usually trained to shield their senses from a young age."

Harry looked a bit surprised but nodded, "and how does one shield their senses?" he asked taking a look around them.

They where on the front lawn of a large set of grounds. At the top of a hill set a long one story mansion that looked to be designed after a viking Long House. There was ample greenery and magical plants all around in a seemingly hap hazard fashion but Harry could sense the eddies of magick flowing all around them. In the center of the garden a marquee was set up with House Longbottom's crest emblazoned on it, a long shield with a goat and a pair of axes crossing behind the sheild, covering a large danece floor surrounded by tables. Lady Agusta stood in another elegant Green summer dress while Neville stood next to her in a set of brown robes similar to Harry's own in front of it all, people all in similar dress milled about. Harry Spotted Professor Tebbit with a man with Long reddish grey hair at one table.

"A Practice called Occlumency, I will retrieve a book on the subject for you to read." Algernon offered as they walked forward towards the Marquee.

"Thank you Mr. Croaker, that would be most welcome" as they approached Agusta and Neville, Algernon stepped forward and kissed Agusta's hand in a bow.

"Sister Agusta, may I present, Lord and Heir Apparent Harold Potter." he said calmly as duty dictated.

"Heir Potter, it is good to see you again, I trust you and your family are well?" Agusta said with a smile.

Harry nodded, "We are indeed, Lady Agusta, thank you" He said after bowing, as his house was technically higher in rank then theirs he didn't have to kiss her ring finger.

"Heir Longbottom, Blessed be on this anniversary of your birth, May your Patron's smile in favor upon you and may your Magick grow as ever strong." Harry said formally handing him the gift he had found for his new friend. A book on Druidic Gardening techniques and setting up a meditation garden. It was from his own library.

Neville smiled, "And to you Heir Potter, on the eve of your Birth, may the stars shine bright for you." Neville said bowing back and handing the present off to a house-elf who popped it over onto a table with the other gifts. "Please enjoy the hospitality of the House of Longbottom." He said motioning to the inside of the Marquee.

Harry nodded and walked in towards Professor Tebbit and who he assumed was her husband. "Lady Tebbit" Harry said knowing in this setting to address her by her primary title, "It is good to see you again."

"Young Lord Potter, Merry Met, May I introduce my Lord Husband Deaglan Tebbit" she said inclining her head.

"Merry Met," Deaglan said with a wan smile, "now enough with formality." the man said with a cheerful gait. "I know this is all rather new to you."

Harry nodded and relaxed a little. "Thank you sir. It is rather jarring to go from thinking you are a normal young boy with a few odd quirks, to a full blown wizard, lord of an ancient lineage."

"Indeed, it would be. I myself am only a second generation Wizard, my mother was a mundane born witch, my father was a Mundane writer." the elder man said with a bright smile. "It is only thanks to my lovely Wendy that i'm able to claim any sort of nobility and even then it isn't truly mine." he siad with a wink.

Harry laughed genuinely realizing he was as down to earth as his wife despite their pedigree and was very thankful for it.

"Now," Wendy said with a smile, "Since Young Neville is still in the receiving line I'll point you in the direction of some of the other Heirs that will be in your year so you can Mingle." she winked as she spoke, "I'm nearly certain you would rather the company of young Heiress Bones, or Heir Zabini to an old crone or warlock." she pointed over to where two young children where standing with glasses of pumpkin juice in their hands. One a short blonde girl, her hair done up in a fancy pony tail, and a lanky Italian looking boy with his hair slicked back. They looked to be conversing quite animatedly as kids where want to do.

Harry chuckled nervously and said, "I'm sure your company wouldn't be as terrible as you say, but I can always go for more friends my own age."

Deaglan gave a hearty belly laugh and said "Well spoken Heir Potter, Come I'll introduce you."

Harry and Deaglan walked over to the two, "Heiress Susan, Heir Blaise, How fare you?" Deaglan's rich Celtic accent boomed at the pair.

Susan and Blaise looked over to see him walking over with a young man in blue and silver robes. Their eyes widened at seeing the Potter Crest on his left breast.

"Lord Tebbit," Susan said with a curtsey, "it is good to see you"

Blaise bowed shortly, his face becoming a political mask, "Lord Tebbit." he murmered quietly.

Deaglan smiled and ushered Harry Forward, "I have the distinct pleasure of introducing Lord Apparent Harold Potter to you. He is in need of friends in the magical world."

Harry bowed to them with a smile, "Heiress Bones, Heir Zabini A pleasure."

Introduction made Deaglan slipped away, allowing the children to talk.

Severus Snape was many things, Potions' master, Professor, Head of Slytherin, Spy for the LightTM, but most of all he was a man bound and twisted in his own oaths. He had Vowed himself to both the Light and the Dark side of magick. To one in utter desperation and the other in deepest regret. He thought, in the deepest parts of himself, hidden behind multiple layers of occlumency barriers from both his masters, that both causes as they where now was utter crock, but that the Light at least was making steps in the right direction as far as their dogma was concerned as of late.

But still, both Vows tore at his soul. There was a price to every magick. in most cases it was just the 'sacrifice' of the energy it took to cast the spell. But Vows, especially the ones he had swore extracted a price far deeper on their bearer. He aged faster than most of his peers, and he had been forced into isolation here in the neutral grounds of Hogwarts. If he was out in the wider world, creatures of both the Light and the Dark would seek him out. He had seen the results of such one before and was loath to put his life at such risk again.

He sat in his personal quarters at the moment, a spartan but still comfortably appointed room. Done in rich earthy browns and greens with a pair of wingback leather chairs by the fire place, one of which he currently occupied, a mahogany writing desk, and a moderately sized four post bed. In his hand a piece of stock printer paper he had read over multiple times already.

 _Dear Mr. Severus Snape,_

 _I hope you don't mind the non-magical paper, it's just that I am only just getting used to Parchment and Quill use and I thought it rude to send a letter with bad handwriting._

 _Any way, Hello my name is Harry Potter! I've only just learned of the Magical world a few days ago. My Aunt Petunia gave me some of my mother's old things and I found her journals in it. Ive only started on her first year at Hogwarts but she mentioned you a lot. That you grew up together and all. I hope this isn't too intruding of me but I was wondering if you might have any pictures or stories of her from when you where in school together? There was a few in the Trunk but not many._

 _If you do I would be so very grateful. Aunt Petunia doesn't have much from that time. Her and mom where at odds back then, but I guess you knew that. Mum says she cried to you a lot about that._

 _Anyway it would be nice to hear from you if you have any stories about mum, Thank you._

 _Harry Potter_

Severus had been well prepared to see the little lordling as James' spawn and write him off. Only following the letter of his vows and not the spirit, just enough to fulfill the life debt he still owed to James for that night. But this letter woke something within the embittered heart of the Potions' Master of Hogwarts. Magick would extract it's price, willingly or not.

Taking a gulp of whiskey from the glass next to him, Severus moved to his writing desk. There was a letter to make and pictures to collect. Then he would be seeing Albus to tear into him. Really, placing him with Petunia of all people. Even he wasn't that cruel.

The Party was in full swing, kids running about after all the formality had been done and promptly done away with. These were children after all. Harry found himself at the table with Neville, Susan and Blaise all talking about their different lives. Harry having grown up in a Mundane home, Neville as an heir to one of the oldest families aside from the Potters, Susan with her Aunt heading the DMLE and Blaise traveling the world with his mother, a magi-zoologist.

It was all rather exciting to the young wizard. at the start of the feast Agusta had stood with Neville and smiled proudly at the gathered crowd. before them was a stone altar, on one side a ancient viking long shield and on the other a double headed battle axe.

"Long has House Longbottom stood steeped in the ebb and flow of Magick. We give Thanks to The Lady that it's latest Heir has been given her Gift." Here she picked up the shield. "Neville Francis Longbottom, as Magick has declared you worthy of her gift, so to do I Agusta Longbottom nee Cromwell declare you worthy of the title Heir Longbottom, take the Shield of Longbottom with honor and duty!"

Solemnly Neville took the shield, "By this Shield I swear to uphold the Name Longbottom as Heir. So say it Be, So let it Be, So Mote it Be." There was a flash of gold over both Agusta and Neville it briefly took the shape of a doe goat over Augusta and a Kid over Neville, just beginning to sprout it's horns.

"On Your Majority you shall take up the Axe Of Longbottom with the same Honor and Duty, and with it your place as Lord of Longbottom Hall." there was another gold flash and the shield, axe and altar all disappeared.

With that awe inspiring display complete, Harry was shocked as a feast appeared on the long table under the marquee where everyone gathered. He looked over to Susan and she must have seen the shock plain on his face.

"House elf magic," she said by way of explanation before joining the line for the food, Harry and Blaise quickly joined behind her.

Harry could barely believe all this was happening. He was used to playing word games and political speak trying to keep the Dursley's placated but the added elements in the magical world were almost overwhelming for him.

After they all got their food they found themselves invited to the head table to sit with Neville and his Grandmother.

"So Harry," Neville began "have you had a chance to read through any of your course books?"

Harry smiled at his new friend and nodded, "Yes I've been focusing mainly on Professor Tebbit's books so far to be prepared for today, but I've skimmed all of the books I could get my hands on, The Defense books and Herbology make the topics look particularly fun."

"Professor Tebbit?" Blaise said in a bit of shock, "Aren't you a pureblood? What would you need with her course?"

Harry sighed, "I grew up with my Mother's side of the family, Mundane as can be."

"But your ettiquite is better than some of even the more…traditionalist Heir's I know" Blaise said, stumbling over his words a bit at the end.

Harry smirked and winked, "Study my dear Zabini" he cheekily replied, "I was part of student government at school for one, grade five class president, and I was on an educational track to audition for scholarships for Eton, one of the most prominent muggle secondary schools. Most of the Mundane world's nobles and political figure heads children go there, well the English any way."

"Ambitious of you, though considering your family was one of the founding members of our society maybe not so much." Zabini replied.

"Indeed Heir Potter," Agustu's voice broke through, "Clan Longbottom usually sends what few squibs we have had to that particular school after they don't receive their Hogwarts letter."

Harry blushed and nodded his head. "Really it was for selfish reasons." He admitted, "until recently my mundane relatives and I only just tolerated each other. I was doing it to rub it in their faces. They where planning on sending me to St. Brutus, a public prep school, so I got a scholarship to Smeltings, the school that my Mundane uncle went to and is sending his son to as a Legacy. I wanted to get into Eton to show them I could."

Agusta nodded, "still admirable." she said in a more self satisfied voice. As though that comment had proven something to her, though what it was Harry could only guess at.

The meal went on smoothly after that, the table making small talk about the courses at Hogwarts and the coming year. There was some minor speculation on how the defense post would fare that year as well as how they might be sorted into houses. from the fond smirks of the adults Harry surmised that it was a tradition not to tell first years about what the sorting process was. He knew from his mother's diaries but kept his mouth closed on the issue.

All in all Harry was rather pleased with how the day went. He had Learned from Agusta that he would need before the full Wizengamot to get himself declared as Lord Potter. She would act as his sponsor, as was her duty as any Allied House. The next full meeting wasn't until the week before Samhain so it would have to wait until then.

Harry promised to study all he could, as well as go to Gringotts as soon as he could to get more of the Potter histories. He needed to learn about his family legacy here in the magical world.

Around Five Algernon came around and collected him to head home.


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise

**A/N:** Alright that's it, I'm not promising anything in regards to what the 'next chapter' will hold because apparently these things just keep getting longer and demanding more screen time as it where. But here it is the next chapter of a Better future. Apparently my Muse likes this whole world building I've been doing and wants to keep it going.

next chapter I'm skipping right to the train though. with a paragraph or two about the intervening month.

unless my muse demands otherwise.

ok rant over. I'm really actually very proud of how well this chapter turned out and starting to show more of Dudley's character. I feel like Rowling did the Dursley family a disservice by making them so one dimensional and I hope my Dursley family gives them more relatable aspects. please read and review

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise!

Harry woke on his birthday, and for the first day was truly curious about what might happen. The very air around him was like contained excited energy. With the shift in the wards yesterday Harry found that he could sense more clearly the activity of everyone in the house. Vernon and Petunia where sitting in the kitchen, Dudley was still in his room. Harry stood and lit the white candle on his altar and said a quick prayer to his Higherself and promised to complete the ritual later that evening before getting dressed for the day.

Harry smiled at the smell of breakfast as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia."

"Happy Birthday Harry," Vernon said from behind his paper. still a lot of work to go there.

"Happy Birthday, Are you sure there isn't anything you want to do or go see today?" Petunia asked again.

Harry thought about it for a moment on how to answer, "Well, I know this isn't necessarily 'birthday' activity but I do need to head to Gringotts and get into the family Vault. I need to start reading up on Potter Family History." Harry said after a bit of nervous shuffling.

"How about we head into London, stop by your Grom-got and then go see something at the cinema?" Vernon suggested pealing the show listings out of the paper and passing it to Harry. "You Pick."

Harry smiled brightly at his uncle. "Wow Really Uncle Vernon?"

The man simply nodded.

Harry sat down heavily in his seat just sort of staring in disbelief at the page.

Petunia eyed her nephew with a fond sadness, yes they really had done the poor boy wrong all these years, but hopefully they could make up for it. Deciding to break the silence, "There were some packages for you this morning via owl." She said indicating the pile on the side table.

Harry's head shot round and widened at the sight of three packages and a letter. No one ever sent him mail before and then suddenly he was getting so much. it was all almost overwhelming to be honest.

Dudley soon came trundling down the stairs, the smell of food having woken him. With a yawn and a grunt he patted Harry on the back. "Happy Birthday H"

"Thanks Dud." Harry replied shaking out of his stopper and getting back to eating breakfast.

"So Have you decided on anything fun today cousin, or are you still sticking to being bo~ring" he taunted, with out any of the former venom.

Harry glared and said in a posh welsh accent, "For your information, cousin Dudley, I have decided we shall be making a very intriguing trip to" He paused for dramatic effect, "The Bank!"

Dudley's face had gone from mildly curious to flat deadpan in record time, "The Bank! what are you on about Harry?"

Harry took a steadying breath from cackling before answering, "Well for starters, it's a Magic Bank run by Goblins"

Dudley was instantly curious again. "Really?"

"Oh yes, i'll give you all a tour of the Ally if you want, but that isn't all we will do today." Harry said after pulling his cousin's leg, "Uncle Vernon suggested that if we where going into London that we also watch a movie."

Now Dudley looked really excited "Can we see the new Star Wars!"

Petunia rapped the table next to her son, "Don't make demands of someone else's birthday, it's rude"

Dudley looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Harry smiled, "it's ok Dud, I was thinking of seeing that too. Wizards in space eh?"

Dudley beamed a little smugly at that. "My thoughts too."

"Alright then lets see that!" Harry said excitedly.

Vernon was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. "Who the bloody hell comes calling this early in the morning." He mumbled to himself. He gave a look to Petunia and she got up to answer the door.

Harry focused his senses on the wards, which had been like a light buzz in the back of his mind ever since they had become stronger, and got up to follow his Aunt. Whoever it was had magic. That is what the wards said anyway.

Petunia opened the door to see a smiling, though serious looking Professor Tebbit. She had a parchment letter in hand.

"Professor Tebbit?" Petunia said curiously and still with a slight defensive edge to her voice. "What can we do for you?"

Harry smiled from behind his aunt, "Lady Tebbit, Merry Met"

Wendy smiled at the pair, happy to see them acting as a family should, it would make what was coming next a bit easier. "Merry met madam Dursley, Lord Potter, and a blessed birthday as well." she said kindly. "If I may come in I believe I have news for the family as a whole."

Petunia though shocked nodded and stepped aside and motioned for the sitting room, "Please, i'll get some tea and call the boys over. Harry see the professor in."

Harry nodded and led the professor to the living room where they sat on the couch. "What's going on professor?" Harry asked curiously.

Carefully keeping the letter's address hidden she smiled in her mischievous way, "Something absolutely wonderful I assure you."

Soon everyone was seated and Wendy turned to the Dursley parents with a very serious expression on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, first and foremost I would like to say that this situation as it is happening now while irregular, is not without precedent." She smiled and Held out the letter to the couple, "It is with both curiosity and joy that I can invite a Mr. Dudley Markus Dursley to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The silence in the room was palpable.

Vernon and Petunia started at the woman as if she had grown a second head.

Harry too was shocked but, his intelligent mind already running through the hows and whys.

Dudley looked excited and ready to burst with excitement and questions.

It was Vernon who broke first, "What do you mean my son is invited to this….this rabbit pulling institution. You where here not a few days ago!" by now Vernon was standing and ranting, "We are normal God Fearing people in this house!"

Wendy simply sat quietly with a raised eyebrow and a calm expression on her face.

Petunia, having heard enough of her husbands rantings stood and got right in his face, "Vernon Franklin Dursley sit your self down this instant and let the woman explain as I am sure she was going to." She now was in a towering rage, "I let my own bitterness and your natural tendency to radicalism and shunning of anything that didn't fit your world view pollute my attitude towards my own nephew, my sister's only child. But just as I will no longer allow that you can be damn sure I will not allow you to shunt or diminish our own son." Here she got right in his face and started poking him in his bloated chest, jabbing him down into his seat, "Sit. Down. Now."

Vernon plopped down shocked and cowed silent by that display of dominance from his wife.

She turned to Wendy and bowed her head slightly in deferment, "I apologize for that deplorable display Professor Tebbit."

"Quite alright, dear. After ten years as the person in charge of introducing First-generation witches and wizards and their families to magic I am quite used to much worse reactions." She said as she drank from some of the tea provided. "Now I do have a theory on what has happened here. As I am sure you are aware, your sister's magic and blood anchors a set of wards to this property, and more specifically to this family."

Petunia nodded a look of slow realization taking over her face, same as Harry.

"Now what you may not know is that magic, in whatever capacity runs through all life, mundane or not. It is what gives the universe itself life. It is the essence of energy itself. and in a way it is alive, some debate as to its sentience or intelligence, but it is a living force if you will." she chuckled as Harry and Dudley looked at each other.

"Magic blessed your sister with her active use, and she used it well and with much more grace than many of the so called pure- blood families of late." Wendy said with some disgust in her voice as she mentioned the pure- bloods. "But I digress," She said getting a focused look on her face, "The magic anchored in your blood, and that of your nephew and son's was, when I came a few days ago, passive and sluggish." Here she gave a look to Petunia that said she knew the why and so did she. "But since then it has become active and much stronger."

Harry gasped, "The shift in the wards yesterday!" he exclaimed, "I felt them spike when Mr. Croaker came to pick me up and Aunt Petunia challenged him."

Wendy nodded, "Just so. When Petunia took ownership of her position as your guardian, her intent aligned with the intent of the wards more fully than they ever had before. What do you know of intent and magick from your ritual work Harry?"

"They are hand in hand. So when Aunt Petunia became focused on protection the wards woke resulting in a magical surge that, what, woke something in Dudley?"

"That's so cool!" Dudley exclaimed excitedly. He may have been raised by his parents, the epitome of "Normal" but what eleven year old wouldn't jump at the chance to be a wand waiving magic wielding wizard.

"Indeed young master Dursley, it is quite Cool." Wendy said with a smile.

Petunia looked torn between being excited for her child and devastated. On the one hand her baby boy would get to be a part of a world she was denied access to. On the other, she had already lost so much to that retched magical society. She didn't care that they where actually starting to see mundane people as necessary or with more respect. They where still stuck in the dark ages for all that progress. She knew how much trouble her sister had gone through before she married. She was a second class citizen.

"And what are we to tell Smeltings?" Vernon grouched "He has already been enrolled. Ive already had to have one awkward conversation with the Headmaster there about Harry turning down that scholarship he worked so hard for."

Harry was shocked Vernon acknowledged how hard won that scholarship had been. Dudley seemed to be as well.

"I Have had a few conversations with Dr. Bellinger about a few other Legacy cases such as your sons, one more won't hurt." Wendy placated, "But ultimately the decision is yours to make. We cannot force Dudley to come to Hogwarts, and there are other options available to him. The day schools, some Mundane borns have been known to take tutoring. Or we can call in a ministry healer and seal his core turning him into a squib for. the rest of his life."

Dudley looked at his father with fear that he might do something like that. "Dad," Dudley exclaimed, obviously trying to control his voice. "Please let me do this. I know I'm not all that smart Dad," Vernon looked ready to object at that but Dudley stopped him, "No really, Harry has always been better at school work than me, but this is magic Dad, I would be hard pressed to make it in Smeltings, especially without Harry there to help me through classes like he had in the past. Let me go with Harry, plus someone will have to keep an eye out for the speckey bookworm" he added with a wink to Harry.

Vernon was silent for a long moment. He and Petunia seemed to have a silent conversation. "We where planning on stopping by Diagon Alley this afternoon for Harry before going into London to watch a Movie." Petunia said, "We will stop by that wand shop. If Dudley gets one to work for him he can go." Her face seemed to be carved out of stone in that moment as she said that. "But you will both" she now looked at Harry and Dudley in the eye, "be continuing with your mundane studies through correspondence."

"Hogwarts offers Students a full supplemental course of Mundane course work, Maths, Sciences, English and a Second language course. Taught by Professor Cohen on the weekends and over the summer. it adds another 100G to the tuition, that's about 1,000 Pounds but it has proven to be worth it. It fully preps students for college courses in the mundane world, and many of the students who take it are able to successfully straddle both worlds."

Petunia nodded satisfied, "They shall both be taking it. I suppose Harry is already paid for tuition wise or you would have mentioned it last time, how much will Dudley's tuition be?" Vernon asked sitting forward.

Harry jumped in, a little presumptively maybe but still, "The Potter estate will cover any and all costs of Dudley Markus Dursley's education, as a branch Family of the House of Potter Through marriage of the Maternal line, I Lord Harold James Potter do so declare, If given consent by Vernon Franklin Dursley Patriarch of House Dursley."

Vernon and Petunia both looked shocked, again had a silent conversation with Petunia nodding and Vernon speaking as the decision was made, magic giving him the words to seal the bond, "I, Vernon Franklin Dursley, Head of House Dursley do so accept the Title of House Dursley and the generosity and protection of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter on behalf of my son Dudley Markus Dursley. So Say it Be, So Let it Be."

There was a flash around Harry, Dudley and Vernon. Harry's aura briefly taking the shape of the Potter Phoenix and spreading its wings over Vernon and Dudley. Their Aura took the forms of Bulls that nodded their head to the Phoenix in deferment.

Everyone in the room sat silent, having not expected such strong reactions. "Awaken and empower what is within, indeed." Wendy said after a moment.

"P-professor Tebbit, what was that?" Dudley asked.

Wendy shook her head of cobwebs and looked at the family, "That was family magick. Old as the isles themselves. The Potter family goes back before the time of Myrdin as magic wielders and have some of the most powerful magick in the Kingdom of Albion. Even without being officially invested as Lord of his House, Harry has been recognized as the Last Potter and Magick has blessed House Potter with many gifts. In offering you Tuition for your magical schooling he has basically told magick that he believes you are worthy of your magick and will be a powerful wielder of such in your own right. With your father willing to accept that protection and tuition, Magick took that to mean you are to establish a new House of magick and so has blessed you with Family Magick. What that might be is yet to be seen. But the totems of your new house give some clue. Bulls have long been associated with leadership, virility, the hunt, and masculine magick."

Dudley was stunned but smiled gratefully at his cousin.

Vernon nodded happily as well. "Thank you son,"

"Well then, with all that taken care of, do you want me to give you a tour of Dragon Alley and to help get your supplies or do you wish to do it Lord Potter?" Wendy asked kindly.

"I think I can take care of it Professor." Harry replied, still quite shocked at what had happened and trying to process it all. "We'll need the car to get back from London and all since we are still going to the movies after our trip to the Alley.

Wendy nodded, "Well then, I shall see you both on the first of September."

Once the professor had left Petunia looked to her nephew and said softly. "You really didn't have to do that Harry, we would have figured out how to convert tuition and all that."

Harry shook his head. "You saw what Mom went through as a Mundane born at Hogwarts and I've been reading up on it in her journals. Now Dudley has the political clout of The House of Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived backing him. Not to mention wha ever family magi manifests later on."

Petunia still looked a little uncomfortable with it all but nodded none the less.

"Well" Vernon said trying to imagine the whole thing simply didn't happen. "I believe someone has presents to open yes?"

Harry smiled brightly at that, remembering the packages he had been given. He rushed into the next room and grabbed up all four packages and the letter and headed back into the room.

Dudley Scooted over to him and pointed at a package wrapped messily in silver paper. "I got that one for you, well I made dad get it for you anyway. open it first!"

Harry smiled and did so. it was one of the new Gameboy systems from Nintendo, along with Pokemon Red! "wow this is awesome Dud thank you!"

"The game has magic animals in it and you get to build a team to fight other monsters." Dudley explained.

"Wicked" Harry said with a smirk.

Petunia smiled at the new camaraderie developing between the boys. It made her realize how much better they should have been to Harry. "Open the other silver one then Harry, Vernon and I Picked it out for you."

Harry looked up shocked, it was still new seeing his Aunt and Uncle being kind to him. Strange. but good at the same time. He smiled and nodded grabbing the second gift wrapped in silver. He opened it to find a book, a leather bound journal with his name embossed on the front.

"I got that from the same place my parents got Lily her journal. You will be away from home for ten months out of the year. It will be difficult adjusting to this new world and I know how you like to write out your thoughts."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon."

Now he looked to the other two packages, wrapped in brown cray paper and tied with silk ribbons, one with red and the other silver and green. He picked up the red first as it Had "To Harry, From Neville" Written on it.

He opened it to find a picture frame with four people literally waving back at him. Two women and two men, each a couple. One male had sandy blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and broad strong shoulders. His arm was around a much shorter woman with curly black hair and striking blue eyes. They both had features that Harry recognized belonging to both Neville and Agusta. Well the male for Agusta anyway.

The second couple pulled a gasp from his lips and he nearly dropped the picture in his shock. The Man had Raven black hair and wire rim glasses framing green eyes. He stood strong and proud with a confident grin on his face. The woman was stunning. She had red hair, but red didn't seem to do the color justice. It was almost ruby in shade and her eyes, like chips of jade and emerald.

"Mom, Dad" Harry touched the glass on the picture and smiled. His fingers shifted and he felt parchment on the back.

 _This is one of my favorite pictures of our parents together. I had Gran make a copy of it for you. See you on the Express!_

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Neville_

"It's a beautiful picture of Lily and James." Petunia said quietly from the side. "Who are the other two?"

"Lord and Lady Frank and Alice Longbottom, my godparents." Harry said quietly, "They where injured in the last days of the war. Put into a coma."

Petunia gasped at that. "How sad."

Harry nodded and set the picture to the side. he took the note off the top of the last gift.

 _To Harry Potter_

 _From Severus Snape_

 _Harry Potter,_

 _I was indeed childhood friends with your mother. We grew up in the same neighborhood together and went to Hogwarts together. What you do not know is that in later years we had a bit of a falling out. I had fallen in with a bad crowd and when your mother came to me in concern I said some things I will forever regret. We had made amends in the last days of the war but it does not make up for years of lost time we could have had as friends._

 _I am now the worlds youngest Potion's Master and professor of potions at Hogwarts. I am also head of Slytherin house. Despite it's dubious reputation it is not a house filled with the future of Evil. While I myself have a rather strict reputation, I will always be willing to help you out if you come to my office, or simply wish to chat about your mother._

 _Another good source for your mother would be Professor Flitwick. Lily was going for her Charms Mastery before she passed and was studying under him. This should reach you on your birthday so happy birdhday and i shall see you on the first._

 _Severus Snape_

Harry smiled at the letter, glad to know a little of his mother's history and that he would have another set of allies at school. He was starting to get the picture that his parents had been an integral part of the wizarding world. All the more wonder how he could have slipped so readily through the cracks into the mundane world. But such suspicious speculations where best left for when he had more to go on.

He opened the package to see two books. One a supplemental book to potions brewing, on how different ingredients interacted and why. The other was a photo album. Full of pictures of a young red head and a black haired sallow looking boy. some of the pictures where static muggle pictures others, the later ones, where mobile and showed much more of their personality. The young girl was vibrant and lively, while the boy was reserved but always had a sharp smile and a sly wink here or there.

"Is that, it is, That's that Severus boy who used to hang around your mother like a limpet." Petunia said a little primly. "I tried sending him a letter when you…came to us. but the post would always return it. He must have moved from his old home in Spinner's end."

"He is the Potions professor at Hogwarts. it is a boarding school so maybe he lives here most of the year now, or in a wizarding village." Harry suggested.

Petunia nodded thoughtfully.

Sensing that this gift was significantly less emotionally charged than the last one Dudley spoke up. "Do all magic pictures move like that Harry?" he asked eagerly.

Harry nodded, "As far as I know. Most of the ones I have seen do anyway."

"That is so cool." he said eagerly.

Vernon smiled a little forced "Let's get cleaned up and we'll head to this Diagon Alley and see about getting Dudley his things."

Harry nodded, "Come on Dud, I'll help you pick out clothes you can put wizard's robes over once we get to the Alley."

Harry and Dudley raced up the stairs while Petunia and Vernon sat contemplating how the morning had changed so much for them.

"You have more experience with this than I do pet, how do we help them?" Vernon asked.

"We do like my parents did for Lily." Petunia said confidently, though worry still lingered in her mind, in her eyes. "We do everything we can to help them adapt and we adapt with them."

Vernon nodded silently. This was all so much to process for a man like him. While he wasn't overly religious or anything, he was used to a certain way that the world worked. He was a man of science with very little faith thrown in. Magick as it was took a lot of faith. It was obviously some form of biological energy manipulation but that didn't explain everything that magick could do. Not to mention it was obviously dangerous. Many of what people believed to be IRA attacks had actually been this dark lord fellow. Or so Petunia said. It was a whole other world that Vernon had no frame of reference for. But now not only his Nephew but his son was one of these wizards and if it weren't for being relaxed to his nephew who was one of their nobility, would be at a severe disadvantage socially. Well Dursley Pride would dictate no less than the best they could achieve. So he would adapt. For his son he would make changes. For his son he would be more accepting of these…people.

Vernon was shaken from his wool gathering as Harry and Dudley came down the stairs. Harry was dressed smartly in slacks and a double breasted button down shirt in earthy brown tones with a long cloak over top of it . Dudley had on his Grey school slacks, white button down.

Dudley smiled shyly at his parents, " Harry says this is casual for most wizards. But it feels so stuffy."

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean but it unfortunately wizarding fashion is stuck somewhere in the late 1800's or early 1900's. I'm sure we can talk Madam Malkin into something a little more mundane casual but this is the best equivalent I could find in your closet."

Dudley sighed but nodded.

Petunia and Vernon just tried to be kind by not laughing over much at the boys predicament. Young children, especially those of Dudley's temperament never liked getting dressed up.

After a bit of tidying up around the kitchen the lot of them piled into the van and headed out to London. They parked in a car park reasonably placed between the cinema and Diagon Alley and walked in through the dingy pub with little trouble. Harry quickly showed them to the bank.

Petunia and Vernon both followed their nephew's lead in bowing slightly to the creatures running the bank. Dudley while showing a bit more tact than usual lately was still a bit overwhelmed by them and seemed stuck on staring.

"Greetings, Teller Griphook" Harry said calmly, "I have need to access my family account, and would like to set up an appointment with my accounts manager some time in the next week." Harry kept his comments short but polite. Money was everything to a Goblin and they had coined the phrase "Time is Money."

Griphook merely nodded, "I shall notify Manager Axegrind of your request and he shall send you available times within the next week. and these..Mundane folk behind you?"

"May I introduce my Uncle head of House Dursley, Manager of a company of Drill artificers, My Aunt Petunia Lady of House Dursley, and my Cousin Dudley, First Generation Magical and heir to House Dursley." Harry introduces, quickly thinking of the proper way to introduce his family.

Griphook seemed to eye them up like a shiny penny, or Knut as the case may be. "Well met Master Dursley. I assume Lord Potter," Griphook said "That the meeting with Axegrind will pertain to setting your cousin up with a trust fund from the potter accounts?"

Harry nodded, "As always a Goblain mind misses nothing Teller Griphook."

"I shall see to that in my notes to Manager Axegrind, follow Bellfist to cart bay three," Griphook said dismissing them and quickly looking down to the ledger on his desk.

A quick trip down to the vaults to pick up a bit more gold for Dudley's supplies as well as the Lord's journal of the House of Potter and they where off to take a trip round the Alley. Dudley was bouncing all over the place and Harry had to work double time to make sure his cousin didn't cause some sort of social faux pas and damage the house of Potter's reputation. Harry picked up some extra books on wizarding etiquette to go along with professor Tebbit's class book.

Finally they entered Olivanders, everyone looked a little worn trying to keep a reign on a boy who, until recently had had very little restrictions.

"Well well, if it isn't Lord Potter." came the reedy voice of the shop owner from behind them.

Vernon jumped about ten feet off the ground and clutched his chest in surprise. Dudley stumbled from charging at the shelves to pick out a wand for himself, and Petunia shrieked most un-lady like.

Harry having expected it, and Olivander as the perpetrator just chuckled.

"It seems another of the Evans line has awoken the Magick within as my cousin is want to say." Olivander said stepping into the light and looking Dudley over.

Dudley for his part tried to stand proud but was still a bit jittery and jumpy from all the excitement of the day. "and what of it?"

Olivander chuckled a little, "Oh nothing my boy just curious that there would be two Magicals in as many generations from a Mundane family. It makes one wonder how Mundane the family truly is." he said with a sly wink and a touch of the nose.

Petunia stiffened at that. Truly what could it mean for her family.

"Anyway on to finding that wand eh?"

And so the process went similar to how Harry's had before starting with a similar combination to his mother's wand and moving on from there with varying results. until finally a Cherry wood and Acromantula fang core wand seemed to literally sing for Dudley.

Olivander's eyes widened so much you could actually see his eyes from under the bushy eyebrows of his. "An interesting combination indeed. quite a curious juxtaposition. Cherry is the wood of the compassionate, and those trying to clear away old hurts the councilors wood some call it. While Acromantula are fierce creatures who would eat you as soon as look at you. I only have a few wands with Acromantula based cores but this one I did on a whim. Well she seems to like you at any rate and a perfect match it seems."

Dudley just stared in amazement at the wand, confirmation that he really was special like his cousin. Wow this was awesome.

Harry showed him how to place it in his new wand holster and keep it hidden in everyday clothes before they packed up and headed out to Mundane London to go watch Star Wars.


	7. Chapter 7: A Whole New World

Chapter 7: A Whole New World

A lot had changed in the House of Number 4 Privet Drive over the last month before Hogwarts officially started. Harry and Dudley both could be seen pouring over their school books in an attempt to learn all they could about the magical world and it's concepts. They had even brought out some Mundane fiction to compare and contrast. Well Harry had anyway, Dudley was more interested in the magic of explosions and showy magick than actually studying theory. Although he did throw in a few ideas here and there.

Vernon and Petunia had just as quickly gone to studying the boys textbooks on wizarding culture to try and get a handle on things themselves. Just as quickly they had become quite disillusioned about the world their children where about to enter. Mundane parents had very little in the way of rights for their kids and, once the child had turned fifteen and passed their OWLS would have essentially no rights unless they assigned a Magical Guardian to the child.

Vernon had almost lost it again when reading that. Ranting for an hour about how backwards and disjointed the wizarding world was. Harry had come into the room after his uncle had calmed down and reminded him that, come the end of September he would be entitled as Lord Potter, this would Emancipate him and allow him to appoint a proxy to the seat of House Potter, who would also act as his Magical Guardian. He was planning on asking Agusta Longbottom to be that Proxy as part of her duties as ally to House Potter. She would then also be Magical Guardian to Dudley since he was a Protectorate of House Potter.

Vernon had calmed down a little after that. There had also been the brief secondary trip to the Bank were they had set up the Trust account for House Dursley that would become the Family account once Dudley became of age and Head of house. Harry went with the typical rates, the vault would be given 1,000G every year, deposited on Dudley's birthday. Vernon and Petunia had been about to protest such an amount when Harry told them if they tried to negotiate lower he would simply come back and make it higher.

Axegrind always liked working for the Potter Family. They where ruthless both in business and in their generosity. It was why they had went from simple clay artisans to the best family of human ward masters in the magical world. Many of the techniques they developed where still taught to the humans who went through the goblin curse breaker course after Hogwarts today. For a royalty fee of course. Which netted the Potter family nearly 10,000G a year since the techniques where taught around the world.

"Mr. Dursley," Axegrind interjected into the staring match Harry and Vernon had gotten into. "If I may, Lord Potter here will be facilitating Dudley's education for the next seven years, plus what ever Masteries in the Magical and Non-magical world Dudley wishes to pursue."

Vernon grumped a bit but nodded none the less, "Yes that is what we agreed to, but we are Harry's guardians it seems, wrong for him be giving Dudley so much money. I don't want to be seen as taking advantage of my rich Nephew."

Axegrind nodded appreciating that in a goblin sense. not working for the money would be wrong to any moral thinking creature. "How about this then. Griphook tells me you manage a company of drill artificers in the muggle world."

Vernon nodded a bit more at that getting into business mode, "That is quite correct sir, I manage sales accounts for our manufacturing department we work with companies in industrial settings all the way down to dentistry tools."

Axegrind nodded making a note on a few pages. "If I can put you in contact with a few of our mining overseers, we are quite aware that the mundane world produces better steel than the Magical world for some uses, such as drilling and have been looking for a supplier. We will credit House Dursley with the services and the 1,000G yearly will be part of any further negotiations on top of what ever we end up paying Grunnings as a whole."

Vernon thought for a moment. From what he had seen the Goblin nation was an entirely subterranean culture and also had dealings in exactation far beyond just building and expanding underground bank vaults. Netting an account of this size had the potential to see him promoted. "Yes we can work something out I'm sure." Vernon said with a sharp smile.

Axegrind smiled as well, "I shall set up a meeting with Ragnok at Barclays London. if you need to bring partners, he shall be introduced under the name Reginald and this will be a class 7 contract by necessity. we will send details via secure messenger owl within the week."

Vernon almost shat his pants in glee, a class 7 could see him bag partner within the year if it all went through.

Vernon nodded "that sounds like a fine idea. if you can put together a preliminary inquiry and offer I'll bring it to Mr. Grunning as soon as possible."

After that life at Privet Drive had been even more bearable. The family as a whole seemed to be coming together more than ever.

Another odd but pleasant development had been that Dudley had started to rapidly convert fat into muscle. The Dursley's and Harry had both been a bit worried at that but Professor Cohen had assured them that Magic had enhanced Dudley's metabolism so that it used every bit of nutrition out of what he ate. It was the same for any magical being of any stretch. any excess went into powering their magic. Obesity was nearly unheard of in the magical world and only in the very old or very weak magically who didn't use their magic that often or had lessened in power. They had also been ensured that Madam Pomfrey, the school medi-witch would conduct full physicals on any first generation magical coming into the school to ensure their health was looked after.

As a result by September First when the family of four exited the family car into the parking lot of Kings Cross Station it wasn't a twig and a baby whale that held school trolleys but two young men of nearly equal stature standing proud next to each other and very excited to be starting school together. Vernon, inspired by his new position and his son's new physique had even started slimming down. while not at the level of the boys he was starting to thin around the face and expected to be back to his college weight by the time they came home for Christmas.

"Well boys are you ready" Petunia asked adjusting their nondescript ties one last time. Their bearing and demeanor so different from even a month ago she was scarce to believe it.

Dudley looked just as regal and lordly as his cousin, though broader of stature, where Harry looked lean and cat like Dudley looked strong and stalwart, that they stood with the comfortability of brothers was a balm to her soul.

"Ready Auntie." Harry said with a smile.

"Ready mom, come on Harry lets see if we can find Neville!" Dudley said trying to run off.

Vernon snagged his son's collar to stop him running off. "Whoa there son, come on lets keep it at a proper pace. Remember you don't want to draw too much attention on where we are headed."

Dudley looked down. "Right, sorry dad."

"Now you don't have to write every day, but once a week would be nice," Petunia said as they started making their way to platform nine and ten. "and a letter tomorrow to know that you have gotten there safe and what houses you ended up in."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure Hedwig would be glad to carry the letters. You still have the bag of treats for her for when she delivers yes?"

Vernon nodded, "in the cupboard where we keep all the snacks yes. Now how do we get on to the bloody magic side again." he grumbled looking around.

"Come on Weasley Family we got here early for a reason no dawdling!" they heard over the din of the crowd and a gaggle of red heads came barreling up behind them.

Harry turned and noticed the Hogwarts crest on most of their trunks. "Excuse me?" Harry said politely to the matronly woman herding the five kids.

She smiled over at him and it became all the brighter when she saw the Hogwarts turns, "First years as well? Brothers?" She asked to them, more directing it to Vernon and Petunia.

"Cousins but they grew up together," Petunia said with a smile to the other woman, "Petunia Dursley, My Husband Vernon Dursley, and our Son Dudley and his Cousin Lord Apparent Harold James Potter."

Distracted as she was with all the kids she barely registered the names and simply introduced herself, "Molly Weasley and my sons well some of them any way, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron, he'll be in first year along with your boys, and this is Ginny, she starts next year."

she shook Petunia's hand, "Percy since you are a Prefect go a head and show these two boys how its done will you?" She called to her eldest son.

Percy nodded and sped off toward the column between nine and ten and vanished before their eyes.

"Magic portal to a hidden platform," Molly said seeing the Dursley's shocked faces.

"Wicked" Harry and Dudley said together.

While Molly may have missed the names of the boys the twins certainly hadn't and neither had Ron or Ginny. Harry noticed them all give him a once over with a significant look towards his scar. It made him slightly uncomfortable especially with the way the youngest boy looked so greedily and the girl with a blush on her face. He waived awkwardly.

"Alright Fred you next." Molly called out.

One of the twins stepped forward, "I'm George!"

"Honestly, and you call yourself our mother!" The other said with a smile and a wink at Harry and Dudley.

"Sorry, George dear, go on." Mrs. Weasley said with a blush.

"I'm only joking!" he said charging the column.

"He is Fred!" The other said right behind his twin.

Molly shook her head in exasperation, "I swear it's always something with those two. Alright Dursley Family you've seen it done enough do you feel comfortable going through?"

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other and nodded, "I'll go first then the boys." Vernon said before walking forward. Petunia gave a little gasp as he disappeared but still ushered Harry and Dudley forward who went next.

As the wall melted away like water before them as they stepped through Harry and Dudley gave a great gasp seeing the giant scarlet steam engine that said HOGWARTS EXPRESS in big gold lettering across the front. the noise came to them like the rushing of sound when emerging from under water at the pool. Loud and all at once.

Wizards and witches of all sizes and races milled around with loud children and owls, cats and all the like. Vernon stood off to the side, seeming just as amazed as the children but quickly called them over to him.

"Alright boys, now be safe and stay out of trouble." Vernon said giving Dudley a hug and Harry a slightly awkward handshake.

"Or at least don't go looking for it." Petunia said coming up behind them and giving both boys a hug. "I love you both, now go on get on the train." Petunia said pointing to the car where Agusta was standing just outside of handing a toad to Neville through a window. "isn't that the Longbottoms?"

Harry nodded and dragged Dudley and their trunks over to them. "Merry Met Lady Agusta!" Harry called out excitedly.

Agusta turned about with a stern look on her face, "A Young Lord does not shout across train stations Lord Potter!" she admonished, though the sting was taken out of it by the smile that flew across her face.

Harry slowed to a stop and bowed his head slightly. "Sorry Lady Agusta." he said but was immediately smiling at the older woman again, "ah! where are my manners, May I introduce my Uncle and Aunt Vernon and Petunia Dursley, of the House of Dursley, and their son and Heir, Cousin Dudley Dursley First Generation Magical of the House of Dursley."

Agusta nodded her head, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, pleased to meet you." She said with a smile, "you have done a wonderful job raising young Harold here, and i'm sure Dudley will be a fine wizard."

Petunia blushed and stuttered out a thank you.

"Best get on boys. the train will leave soon, Neville is in the compartment here." she said indicating the middle one on the train. and indeed you could see him through the window talking to someone on the other side of it.

Harry and Dudley clamored on, with Vernon hoisting up their trunks and Hedwigs cage as they did so.

"They are so excited to rush off and grow up." Petunia said with a sad smile on her face.

"They will cherish this time with you, and I dare say with Albus' more aggressive polices of late regarding education about the mundane world there has been less and less total abandonment of their mundane families by first gen witches and wizards, unlike in your sisters time." Agusta said patting Petunia on the shoulder.

She gave the elder woman a watery smile, "One can only hope." Petunia said as she and Vernon turned and headed back out towards the Mundane side of the station as the train pulled away with a loud whistle.

Dudley and Harry both raced into the compartment, knocking at the same time. They where slightly stunned to see a young witch answer the door. She had curly hair that settled around her like a halo and golden brown eyes and a beautiful smile. well harry thought it was anyway.

He blushed a little and stuttered out, "Oh, sorry we where looking for a boy, Neville?" Harry said completely forgetting his manners.

Dudley, who knew how much Harry prided himself on being a proper gentlemen, especially around magical folk, looked at his cousin slightly boggled and elbowed his cousin in the ribs to try and kick start his brain.

The girl for her part blushed and said, "Oh erm yes, Neville is here. Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," She stumbled over her words a moment in thought, "First generation witch."

Harry shook his head clear of the sudden cobwebs and smiled giving a slight bow as he brushed the top of her knuckles with his lips, "Lord Apparent Harold Potter, and my cousin Dudley Dursley, First Generation wizard of House Dursley."

Dudley seemed to sigh in relief at his cousin returning to normal. "Nice to meet you."

"Harry glad you made it! Merry Met mr. Dursley." Neville said from behind Hermione.

The girl seemed to be bursting with questions but was almost visibly restraining herself. "Please come in." she said stepping aside to let the boys enter. They all heard the whistle go off not a few seconds after they set their trunks in the over head compartments and leaned out the window to waive good bye to their respective families.

"So you never mentioned your cousin had magick." Neville began with a smile.

Harry smiled back but it was Dudley who answered. "New development, It has something to do with what Aunt Lily did when she died protecting Harry, and again when mom got all protective of him when your uncle came to pick him up for that birthday party."

Hermione didn't seem to be able to hold it back after that revelation and it was like the flood gates broke open, "Are you really THE Harry Potter from the books? I've never met someone from books before! What does that mean new development? Can people just spontaneously gain magic? That seems rather odd. I thought magick was an energy force. You either have it or you don't. I haven't read anything in the theory about that kind of thing. Is there a way to estimate how much Magic someone has?"

Here she finally took a breath and the stunned boys where almost too slow to react before Harry stepped up and placed a hand up for her to stop her tirade. "Whoa there Hermione breath!"

Hermione blushed, "Sorry that was terribly rude of me."

Harry smiled kindly at the girl, "It's alright, and for the record I am the Harry Potter mentioned in the books but I've read most of them and nearly all of them are a load of tosh. They credit my innate magick as being the reason I survived when there is a mountain of evidence that the killing curse doesn't operate based on the opponents magick. It was more likely some ritual my Mother or Father did."

Dudley nodded, "Miss Tebbit said the magick that protects our house in Surrey is based on blood, it got stronger recently and that is what awoke whatever magick was inside me." Dudley said excitedly, "Magick wants me to protect my little cousin, like I should have been all along and now I'm gunna."

Hermione nodded with a curious look on her face. "That is a rather interesting theory."

Harry nodded, "Have you gotten to the portion about Family Magick in Professor Tebbit's Book yet?'

Hermione shook her head yes.

"Well most of this deals with the innate family magick of the Potter Family and as Dudley is my cousin through my mother, who was herself the Daughter of what we suspect to be a squib line, though we have yet to confirm this, whatever magick protection her sacrifice granted me, pushed Dudley's innate magick into the level of being able to cast Active magick." Harry said.

Hermione seemed satisfied with that answer for now as it gave her a lot to think over. "This is all so interesting and exciting!" She exclaimed.

The carriage fell silent for a little while after that, Harry reading, Hermione lost in thought and Neville and Dudley talking quietly as to not disturb the two about the differences in magical and non magical society.

Neville, having been raised by his, while not prejudiced per se, but still old and traditionalist grandmother had lived a rather sheltered life. Harry for all the independence he had gained while at the Dursley's after school had started and people started asking question; Had still been a bit more of a book worm and slightly anti social so was a bit sheltered himself so didn't have the same perspective as his cousin. Neville and Dudley seemed to be hitting it off great, and so Harry didn't feel guilty absorbing himself in the newest novel by Morgan Llywelyn about the tale of how the Ghauls had come to Ireland. Harry couldn't help but wonder what of the magick in the book was real now.

Amidst these musings and conversations came a knock at the door.

Harry poked his head up, but Dudley answered, a thin reed of a blonde boy stood at the door, two hulking boys that looked about on par with Dudley's size before his magick had become active and slimmed him down a bit stood on either side of him.

The boy seeing someone he didn't recognize open the door seemed to be trying to stifle a sneer, a feat that didn't seem to be working as he said, "Hello," The unspoken peasant was plain to Harry's ears and he began to glare, "I am looking for-" He cut off as he noticed Neville next to Dudley, "Ah, Heir Longbottom you would probably know better than this Mu-" he seemed to cough "Mundane born, Have you seen Heir Potter around.

Neville glared at the blonde ponce, having met him at a few of his Gran's functions in the last year. "Heir Malfoy, of the Magical House of Malfoy." Neville said, blatantly reminding the boy of his station, Malfoy senior may have been able to escape the clutches of Azkaban, but even with marrying one of the Black Sisters and all his cunning and wealth, the Wizengamot had removed House Malfoy from the list of those who would soon be elevated to an Ancient House for his participation, willing or not, in the Last Blood War. "I have seen Lord Apparent Potter. But please let me introduce you to my companions, who you seem to have so rudely dismissed."

Malfoy bristled at this power play, Harry noted as he set down his book and briefly touched Hermione's shoulder to stop her from speaking up. Malfoy couldn't counter it as he was the one caught on the back foot here by his own actions. Quite funny to watch.

"This is Dudley Dursley, Heir to the Magical House of Dursley." Neville said, having been informed that magic had gifted Dudley with burgeoning Family Magic, "Hermione Granger, First Generation Magical," Hermione nodded her head, but a Malfoy did not hold out his hand neither did she offer it.

"And finally" Neville said with a slightly uncharacteristic smirk drawing attention to Harry, "Lord Apparent Harry Potter, of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Cousin to Heir Dursley."

Harry stood, standing in his most proper posture he could manage at the ripe old age of 11, "Heir Malfoy." Harry said holding out his hand.

"Lord Potter," Malfoy said curtly. He had mis stepped here. And badly. His father had wanted him to make inroads with potter and the first thing he had unwittingly done was to insult his cousin. "We are cousin's through my Mother and and your Father," a stretch he knew, the pure bloods where so intermarried you couldn't throw a feather without hitting some kind of relation. "I simply wished to introduce myself." There simple and open ended.

Harry smiled genially, though it was a bit forced, "Well, good to meet another cousin. The comportment as is, is a bit on the full side but maybe we can catch up some time this week."

Draco nodded, "That could be pleasant." Malfoy silently cursed his luck. Oh well, Potter was but one avenue and he had learned at the feet of his mother, his father was brash though he liked to play the snake he was a blunt tool. His Mother had always been the brains of their marriage. Wait and see would be his method now. Without more to say he gave a tight nod to the rest fo the compartment and left quickly. the stench of mud blood so close. He nearly shuddered.

Harry closed he compartment door after them and sat down heavily, "I had hoped Professor Tebbit and Professor Cohen's classes had brought some enlightenment to this place since mom's time in school. who was he really anyway?" He groaned.

Neville shrugged "His father was a Death Eater in the Blood War, escaped prison by claiming imperious and then fear for his families life. It seems the racism is hereditary." Neville chuckled at his little joke.

Hermione grimaced at the bad pun, "He didn't seem so bad, if a little stuck up. I heard Mundane History and culture is now required for purebloods like Magical history and culture is required for First-Gens. Maybe with some proper perspective he can get better."

"One can only hope," Dudley said feeling rather put out for having been dismissed like that "else I'll have to deck him one."

"If he insults you like that again cousin or no, House Malfoy will be Dealing with House Potter." Harry said with a rather harsh glare towards the door.

"And House Longbottom." Neville said slapping Dudley on the shoulder.

The rest of the train ride went without incident and soon they where all heading up to the castle on boats across a shimmering lake. Harry could feel the magick of the grounds they where on. Hogwarts had to be on top of a magical nexus to be this vibrant. it was like the buzzing of a thousand bees across his skin as he sailed across the water with Dudley, Neville and Hermione.

The castle itself was like something out of a faery tale All glittering windows and tall spires with one central one over the main hall.

"It's Beautiful." Hermione whispered.

Harry could only nod in answer.

Hagrid, a giant bear of a man with beetle black eyes and a bushy head of hair that you couldn't tell where hair needed and beard began bellowed out "Watch Y'r 'eads" as they passed under an out growth of vine and came to dock the boats in a large natural cavern with steps leading up to two oaken doors engraved with the Hogwarts crest.

Everyone disembarked from their boats onto the stone cavern and followed Hagrid up the steps. their tiny feet and hushed voices echoed in the cave.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Hagrid knocked on the oaken doors, The crest glowed a warm welcoming gold before swinging open revealing a tall, severe faced elder witch in tasteful tartan robes and a pointed hat.

"The First years Professor." Hagrid declared in his jovial voice.

"Thank you Mr. Hagrid" The woman said with a kind smile to the man.

She turned and looked at her new charges with a slightly softer but still severe look in her eye, "Good evening children, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. **(1)** The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said after giving the group a once over before turning and leading the group into the main hall of the school.

There was a sudden shriek from the back of the group and the front half turned to see pale blue floating people coming through the halls towards them. Discussing someone named Peeves.

"…Forgiveness is a Virtue my friend" a portly man in an old monks habit commented.

"That it may be," Replied a rakish looking fellow with silver blood patterns over his heart, "But Peeves has been given plenty of chances already."

"Oh my, look the first years, Hello there!" said the monk with a jovial wave

"Ghosts!" Cried out Hermione

"Who ya gona call!" came the rejoinder of a short Irish boy next to Harry's other side. The mundane borns all laughed while the pureblood looked confused.

ignoring the odd exchange the friar continued on, "Welcome to Hogwarts children, we are all of us benign spirits here to guide the youth of tomorrow, well except maybe Peeves but he's harmless really."

the ghost next to him snorted, and Harry had to wonder how that was possible given lack of the proper air flow to do so, not to mention the speaking, "Hardly he is a menace that I can barely control."

"Really now Baron.." The friar said as the procession of Ghosts continued into the great hall.

McGonagall chose that moment to come back out and beckon them all in. Four tables laden with bronze dishes and cutlery filled the main hall, full already of the older students. At the front a long table, reminiscent of old Norse and Celtic tradition was full of the staff, in front of which was a podium designed like an eagle with the lectern being the outstretched wings. There was also a stool on which sat an old tattered hat.

But most catching to the students as they entered the Hall was the ceiling of all things. Floating above the students like some invisible chandler was a hundred thousand candles all lit. Above that was not a roof as one would expect, but the night sky, the stars all shining brightly, and if you looked close enough you could see the lines connecting the constellations. it was beautiful and awe inspiring.

"It's not really the outside," Whispered Hermione, "its enchanted to look like it."

Harry nodded, "I read in Hogwarts: A History," He replied.

"When will we get to do that!" Dudley exclaimed in excitement.

"It was a masterwork Dud, it took years of runes and charms work I'm sure." Harry said in a whisper as they all lined up in front of the head table.

Dudley nodded, nerves now catching him up as they all quieted down and stood in front of the stool with the tattered old wizards hat. At the head table the only show of emotion other than genial kindness on the headmasters face was a quick flash of surprise at seeing the Dursley boy there, though it quickly grew into a broad smile.

Suddenly a tear seamed to open in the front of the hat and winkles in a faximily of eyes blinked as if waking up. Then to the gasps of the first years it began to sing, terribly out of tune and in a raspy voice denoting age, a song of its creation and purpose to sort the students into the four houses of Hogwarts, extolling and expounding on the virtues of each as it went.

McGonagall stood next to the stool with a parchment roll in hand and began to call out names Abbot, Hannah went to Hufflepuff, Boot, Terry, to Ravenclaw and so on until…

"Dursley, Dudley!" the elder witch called out.

Dudley shuffled up to the front then remembered himself and stood a bit taller.


End file.
